Trip to Remember
by edwardluver23
Summary: During a vacation seems like a worse time to fall in love. In Hawaii seems like the best place. Of course, all of that has to change, when the vacation ends. What will happen when they get back? WHOLE STORY NOT IN HAWAII.
1. Chapter 1

Trip to Remember

BPOV

"Thank You for choosing Alice's Boutique. Come again." I said to a customer who just bought a frilly white dress, that complimented her eyes. I work here at Alice's Boutique in Forks, Washington. It's a really small town and this is the only job I could find. But it's a good job even though I don't like shopping. The manager, Alice Cullen, is super nice. We sell anything a girl could want, which includes, belts, dresses, shirts, skirts, dress pants, you name it we have it.

"Hey Alice, it's 6 o'clock. I'll be heading home." I called to her as I put on my jacket. It was pretty cold outside considering that it's May.

"Okay, Bella! I think I'm going to head home, too. I'm super tired."

"See you tomorrow." I called as I walked out the door.

The breeze felt nice when I pulled up to my apartment, so I decided that I was going to take a jog. I walked through the doors up the elevators to level 4, then walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door, changed my clothes from my dress pants, shirt and high heels, to my favorite t-shirt, sweatpants and tennis shoes. I grabbed my iPod and headed out the door.

I jogged to the park. There was this really nice track that I could walk around. I started at a walk and made my way up to a heavy jog. My favorite song _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ came on. I wasn't paying any attention to the track, when the next thing I remembered I was flat on my back.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention."

I looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes. I gasped, hoping he didn't notice. But he did. I blushed a bright pink.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention either." I said staring at this godlike green eyed gorgeous man.

"How about we just start all over? I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand so I could shake it. Oh so that's what this godlike creatures name was. Wait Cullen? As in Alice's last name? But I didn't want to ask him because that would be weird.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said as I took his hand and shook it. We were still sitting on the ground. And my arm was throbbing.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." Edward said as he helped me up. I winced when he pulled on my throbbing arm. "Are you okay?"

"Oh it's nothing. I think I just landed on my arm. This kind of thing happens to me all the time. I mean about my arm." I said looking down at my arm.

He took my arm and looked at it. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked with sincerity.

I stared at him. I was trying to figure him out. I had just met him and he was being extremely kind to me. "Oh no its fine. Really. It should just go away."

"Would you like to go on a walk with me? To make up for running you over." He asked me.

"Sure." I said. I couldn't say no.

We started our little journey through the park. It was silent so I just blurted out, "Are you related to Alice Cullen?"

"Yes, she's my younger sister. How do you know her?" He asked me.

"Well, I work for her at her shop, Alice's Boutique."

"Oh my sister. She's quite energetic isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. I just have to stay away whenever she has coffee in the morning." I laughed a little giggle.

He chuckled, "Try having to live with her."

"I feel bad for you. No, she's actually really nice! Better than any of my other bosses. Wait how come you don't look anything like her?" I asked. I hope I hope I wasn't getting too personal.

"We were both adopted by my parents Carlisle and Esme. I don't really remember my real parents though, so it's not that's hard." I stared at him as if he just poured his heart out to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"There's no reason to be." He told me as I watched him stare at me from the corner of my eyes.

"New subject. Where do you work?" I asked curiously.

"At a coffee shop down the street. Jaspers House of Coffee." He told me. I couldn't stop staring at those gorgeous green eyes. I could barely hear him.

"Their coffee is amazing!" I said really excited. I've been there many times. Yet never have seen him in the shop before.

"Yeah I agree, it's really good." Then I realized that it was getting really dark. I looked down at my iPod and it said that it was 9 o'clock.

"I'd better get going. It's getting late." I told him.

"Yeah it is. I hope I see you soon." I was screaming in my head when he said that!

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I walked in the opposite direction to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up the next morning still thinking about Edward. I looked at the clock and it read 6 am. Work starts at 8 am so I better get going.

I took a shower then looked through my closet trying to find something to wear. Alice specifically told me not to wear jeans or sweatpants. I picked out a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse. I put them on and looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a banana, walked to the elevator, got in my car, and drove down the road. Work wasn't that far away. Thank goodness. I got to work 10 minutes early.

When I walked in I noticed someone familiar. I couldn't recognize him so I just walked over to my register. The man looked at me, and those eyes popped out at me. They were green. Edward was standing by Alice's cash register. I hadn't really noticed anything else about him other than his eyes. He had bronze messy hair, perfectly sculpted cheek bones, and was very tall.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said walking over to my register.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. I honestly didn't know what was going on. Alice didn't seem to be surprised that he was here. But she was staring at us with her big brown eyes.

"Oh I was just here giving Alice her coffee." He told me with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. Hard, too.

"Thanks, a lot." I said rolling my eyes.

"How's your arm?" He asked with sincerity.

"It's fine. I can't even feel it anymore."

Alice was still staring at us. I think it was the first time I've ever heard her speechless. But then she finally spoke. "You guys know each other?"

Edward was the first one to speak. "Yeah, she ran into me yesterday while I was running at the park. Apparently she's very clumsy." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, thanks a lot." I said again smiling widely.

Alice just stood there, looking from her brother, then back to me. Edward was the first one to speak, "Well I better get back to work. I wouldn't want Jasper to be waiting. Bye Alice. Bye Bella." Then Edward left without another word from Alice.

"Bella! Start explaining now!" Alice yelled at me as she walked over to my register.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Let's start with the easy question. What happened last night?" She asked me curiously.

"Well I was jogging around the park, not paying attention, then the next thing I know I'm flat on my back. He helped me up and we started walking and talking. End of story." I told her.

"Do you like him?"

"Um... kind of, but I know he doesn't like me, because he's gorgeous and I'm plain Jane." And what I said was the truth. I was plain Jane, and I did like him, a lot. Even though I just met him yesterday.

"Bella, never say that you're a plain Jane, you're not. And it seems like to me that he really likes you, too." And it looked like she was telling the truth, too. I didn't know how to respond to that. But as if right on cue, a customer walked in.

The rest of the day went normally, except Alice kept staring at me and smiling. It seemed that she was hiding something from me, but I didn't want to know. Normally Alice's surprises were big and I did not want to get involved with it.

I was dreading a time when it was just me and Alice in the room. It didn't happen all day except at about 5:30. It was rush hour so no one came in. That's when I started to get nervous, because I knew she would have more questions.

"Bella?" Oh great here we go.

"Yeah, Alice?" I said innocently.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, why would you ask such a question?" I asked innocently again.

"Oh I don't know just curious. It's getting close to 6 o'clock, I think I'm going to lock up." Alice told me while grabbing her jacket.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I put on my jacket, and walked out the door to my car.

***2 hours later

I was eating my dinner, a salad, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and I didn't recognize the number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I said to the other line.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward. Alice gave me your number." He said cautiously. I'm going to get Alice tomorrow.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night." Wow, I did not see that one coming.

"Sure, that would be great!" I said, still shocked.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock." He told me, sounding excited.

"Ok sounds good! Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He paused for a minute. Then he said, "It's a surprise."

That's when I started to get a little nervous. "I hope your surprises aren't like Alice's, big."

He laughed at that. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. Good night, Bella."

"Good night." I told him and then hung up. "YES!" I jumped out of my chair, almost spilling my dinner across the table, screaming. I could not believe that he just asked me out, but I was still going to get Alice tomorrow.

I went to bed smiling. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she said yes to me, but it was thanks to Alice.

_Flashback_

_I heard Alice pull into the driveway. She got out, walked up the porch steps, and up to my room "Edward!" she called._

"_What do you want, Alice?"_

"_Bella likes you! I could tell that you like her, too! Do not deny it, I saw you this morning!" She was literally bouncing off the walls._

"_How do you know?" I was starting to get excited, too._

_Now she was actually jumping up and down. "I talked to her this morning after you left. I kept asking her questions and when I asked her if she like you, she said that she did and that she thought that you don't like he, which obviously you do." I didn't know how to respond to her so I just stared at her._

_Finally breaking the silence she said, "I think you should ask her out. I know that she will say yes. Here's her cell phone number." Then she handed me a little slip of paper with Bella's number on it._

"_Thanks." I called as she walked out the door._

_End of Flashback_

Alice and I share a house. We both didn't have enough money to buy our own, so we put our money together and bought a house. But we still visit our parents every week. Esme and Carlisle are the best parents I could ever ask for. They weren't mean or strict, yet they weren't the kind of parents that let you do whatever you wanted. Esme loves to decorate. She redid our kitchen at least 4 times in the 17 years I lived with her. Carlisle is a doctor. He works at the local hospital.

A/N

Hi im new at this I hope you enjoyed this. Ill try to get another chapter in soon.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Tonight was the night. I was going out with the gorgeous, Edward Cullen. Of course Alice bought me a new blue dress, which I begged her not to. Well, if you know Alice, you won't be able to win a fight against her. Rose is my roommate. She has to work late but it would have been a whole lot easier if she was here, to help me get ready.

He was picking me up at 7 o'clock, so I started to get ready at 5 o'clock. I took a shower, then let my hair dry. I took out my straightner, and started to straighten my hair. I had to admit it looked pretty good. Then I put on my make-up, just a little lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascra. I didn't need any blush. My cheeks already covered that job. Then I put on my blue dress. By this time it was 6:50. I better get going.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I couldn't even tell it was me. I had my straight very long hair down to my waist, my make-up wasn't over done, it was just right. Then my perfect spaghetti strap, blue V-neck dress that went down to mid-thigh. And finally my shoes, 3 inch heals (that's the highest I will ever go.) that were dark blue.

Then I heard a knock on my apartment door. It was Edward, of course.

I ran down the stairs almost twisting my ankle, in this process. But then I recovered and opened the door, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Edward was dressed in a black t-shirt and a gray sports coat over it. His hair wasn't messy anymore, it was slicked back out of his face. He had on dark denim jeans. I ran my eyes up him until they came to his gorgeous green eyes staring back at me.

He stared at me for a couple minutes and finally said, "You look… wow."

"You look pretty wow yourself." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He just kept staring at me, so I cleared my throat. That seemed to bring him back.

"Well, I think we better get going." He told me. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Hey, I'll race you down the steps!" I told him, and then I was off, after I took off my heals, not letting him have a chance to answer.

I could hear him not far behind me as I made it to the 3rd flight of stairs. Then I heard him pass me, I couldn't see him because I was looking at my feet trying not to fall down the stairs.

"Oh no you did not just pass me!" I yelled down the stairs, as I saw him go farther down. So I full out sprinted down the stairs. That's when I caught up to him. Then he burst through the doors at the bottom of the last flight of stairs. And I wasn't that far behind.

"I won!" he said to me, grinning.

"I let you win!" I told him, also grinning and out of breath.

"No you so did not!"

"Yes I did!"

This kind of conversation carried out until we got out to his car.

"Woah! You have a 2011 Silver Volvo?" I asked amazed. I couldn't believe he could get this kind of car working at a coffee shop.

"You know cars?" he asked me, sounding amazed. We were just standing right in front of his car.

"Don't act so surprised." I said while I got in with my smile as big as my face. He chuckled. "My dad taught me a little bit about cars. But not much." I told him honestly.

He came around to my side of the car and opened it for me. I got in and buckled up. He got in, started the car, and turned on the radio. Of course, the classic came on _American Pie_ come on.

"I love this song!" I told him, turning up the music. I started to sing along.

_So bye bye Miss American pie_

_Drove my chevy to the levee_

_But the levee was dry_

Then Edward started to sing along.

_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin' "this'll be the day that I die"_

_This'll be the day that I die._

"So you know the classics, huh?" he asked me, turning down the music, while grinning.

"A little." I said, blushing.

"You have a beautiful voice you know?" he told me. Which I thought was a total lie.

"Thanks." I said looking down.

We got to the restaurant not 2 minutes later. It looked fancy. I'd have to thank Alice later for the dress. If not for her I'd probably be wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Edward got out and opened my door for me. Very gentleman like. We walked up the path to the doors. Went in, and waited for our server.

"Hello. Name, please." The waiter said, looking at me, not Edward.

"Cullen." Edward said, looking kind of angry.

"I'm Mike, and I will be your server today." He told us, still looking at me. Then led us to our table in the back of the restaurant..

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Still looking at me. This guy is getting annoying..

"Water for me." I told him, looking at Edward.

"Make that two." Edward told him. I looked around the restaurant, and saw a very pretty girl staring at Edward, twirling her hair. It was kind of disgusting though, because the girl was on a date.

I looked back at Edward, he was staring at me.

"That waiter is starting to get on my nerves." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He's staring at you like a piece of meat." He told me honestly.

I laughed a little chuckle, and asked, "So your jealous, huh?'

He stared, and smiled with a crooked smileat me. "Maybe…"

"Well don't look to your left. There's a girl over there staring at you. And to be honest I'm kind of jealous." I told him honestly.

"That makes me a little bit better."

We sat and talked a little about our families, and favorite things. We laughed and smiled a lot during this conversation. I was amazed we had a lot in common. We both liked cars. But of course I didn't have enough money to get a good one like his Volvo. We both like the classic books, classic songs, and classic movies. His favorite book was Wuthering Heights, and ironically so is mine.

We ate our dinner, I got pasta, and he got a steak. The pasta was delicious. But the date had to end. Mike came back with our bill, but instead of giving it to Edward he handed it to me. I looked the receipt and his phone number was scrawled across it. I gave it to Edward to sign, and when he saw Mikes number he wasn't smiling anymore.

He signed the receipt and left it on the table.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward. It was the most fun I've had in weeks." I said as we walked through the apartments front doors into the lobby.

"You are very welcome, Bella." He told me, as we approached the stairs.

"I'll race you, again! Go!" I yelled, and took off up the stairs.

I was way faster up the stairs then down. And I won.

"I WON!" I yelled when I reached the top of the stairs.

"You may have won this time, but I will win next time." Wait. That meant he was coming back! Yes!

"Your on!" I said as he walked me to my door. "Thank you again for tonight."

"No problem. Good Night Bella." Then he kissed my forehead.

"Good Night, Edward." I could barely say because I couldn't believe he kissed me. On the forehead, but he still kissed me!

I walked in my apartment, to a waiting Rose, who looked like she was about to jump off the couch and attack me.

"So, Bella, who's the hottie that was outside that door?" she asked me with a huge grin on her face.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" But I didn't have to ask. I already knew that she was looking through the peephole.

"I need details. And I need them now."

I took a deep breath because this was going to take a while. "His name is Edward, and he is super gorgeous. I met him the other night while I was taking a jog, and I ran straight into him. He helped me up, and we starting walking and talking. It turns out that he's Alice's sister-" and with that I was cut off by Rose.

"He's Alice's sister!" she literally screamed.

"Yes. He is. Anyway, as I was saying, I went to work the next day with Alice and he was there. But the weird thing was that he never came to see Alice at work. I've never seen him before. Then I told Alice that I liked him, and she gave him my number. He called me and asked me out. Now you can scream." I told her.

"OH MY GOSH! That is so adorable! And from what I've seen through the peephole he looks so delicious that you could just eat him up for desert." She said getting off the couch and started doing the Alice happy dance.

"The best thing is, while we were racing up the stairs, I won and he said that he would beat me next time. He said there was going to be a next time!" This time I was the one doing the Alice happy dance.

Just after that my phone buzzed. It was Edward.

**Sweet dreams, Bella.**

Rose was looking over my shoulder at the text. "Aww! That is so cute! Well, enough of this happiness, I'm going to bed. Good night!" She called over her shoulder. Then I realized that I was tired, too. So I got changed out of my dress, to a camisole and sweatpants, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling better then I ever had. I had actually gone out on a date with Bella Swan. She was gorgeous, funny, nice, and wasn't afraid to have a little fun. She was everything I have ever dreamed of someone to be.

I decided that I was going to bring Alice and Bella coffee this morning. So I got out of bed, and put on my regular work clothes, Black slacks and any t-shirts I can find. Today I was wearing khaki pants, with a black t-shirt that made me look like I have abs. Bella should enjoy this.

I walked out of the house, trying not to see Alice. I knew that she would be bouncing off the walls, wondering what happened last night. I went to my car and turned on the oldies station, and drove to work to pick up the coffee for Bella and Alice. I got to work and started to make the coffee, when Jasper came in.

"Hey, man." He said to me, as he wiped of the counters. He's the owner of Jaspers house of Coffee. Ever since I've started to work here, he has had a huge crush on Alice. "How was the date last night?"

"It was amazing. I can't get her out of my head." I told him honestly, as Alice's coffee finished. I didn't know what coffee to get Bella, so I did our best flavor and started to make it.

"That's good. I heard she's working at Alice's Boutique. Maybe we can go on a double date some time."

"Jas, you haven't even had the courage to get your butt down to the shop and ask her out. So I don't think we will be going on a double date any time soon." I told him honestly. I started to work here a year ago after I got out of college. And that is when he started to like her. And he still hasn't asked her out.

I took out Bella's coffee while he said, "I know. But I'm building up the courage. I'm about to go down there and ask her out." He told me still wiping off the counters. Apparently they were dirty.

I thought about it for a second, and walked over to him and gave him Alice's coffee. "Here you go. Come with me down to her shop, give her the coffee and ask her out. I'm sure Eric will watch the store while were gone." Eric was the only other employee that works here. He isn't the best, but he can still work by himself. Emmett, the other employee, doesn't come here until the afternoon, when no one gets coffee.

"Thanks, man. That's a good idea." When the clock read 7:45, Jasper and I went out to my car and drove the Alice's Boutique.

BPOV

When I got to work, Edward and some other person was there. The other person was talking to Alice. And Edward was standing by my register. Alice was smiling and laughing at what the other person was saying. They would make a cute couple.

"Hey." Edward said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought you and Alice would love some coffee." He winked at me.

"Thank you for mine, but not for Alice's. You know how much coffee she has had this week? A lot." I said and smiled, as I walked over to my register. Alice and the other guy came over. Alice was bouncing up and down, and I knew something big had happened between her and the other guy.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." The guy said that Alice was talking to. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey. I'm Bella." I told him.

"Oh I know. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled then looked at Edward.

"So Alice what happened?" Edward asked. "You look like your holding something in. Something big." He smiled and winked at me.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "Jasper asked me out! Ahh!" she screamed, and went to give me a big hug.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Well, we better get going." Edward said, then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye, Bella." Then they both left.

I turned and looked at Alice. She now had a serious face on.

"Spill."

"About what?" I asked clueless.

"The date! Bella keep up!" she yelled.

"Ok. He took me to a restaurant and the waiter was so flirting with me, and Edward looked so jealous. I was pretty funny. Then the waiter wrote his phone number down on the reicpt, which made Edward even more jealous. Then we had a race up the stairs and I won, and he said that he would beat me next time, which means that he wants go on another date with me!"I told her then took a deep breath.

"Aw! That is so cute!" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh and when we got to my apartment he kissed me on the forehead! He is the sweetest man in the world." I told her. I hoped there would be another date soon. "Now you spill, missy!"

"Well, I've liked Jasper for a year, since Edward started working at his coffee shop. Edward told me he likes me, too, but he doesn't have enough courage to ask me out. So I just waited and waited until today for him to ask me out." She said casually.

"You know what would be so fun? A double date!" I told her, luckily we haven't had any customers yet.

"Yes that would be! Tomorrow night we should go out on a double date! We should go to your apartment and watch a movie!" The rest of the day me and Alice made plans. Not many people came in considering it was a Thursday.

I called Edward to tell him about our plans tomorrow night, and Alice called Jasper at the same time. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey!" He said really excited.

"Hi! Alice and I want to have a double date. You and me and Alice and Jasper. We were thinking movie at my house, tomorrow night. Are you up for it?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course I'm in! What movie will we be watching?"

"Um I don't know yet. You and Jasper can decide! You can bring your own if you want." I told him, getting excited for tomorrow night.

"I'll ask Jasper what he wants to watch. I miss you, Bella." He sounded sad over the phone.

"I miss you, too, Edward. Maybe we can do something tomorrow, since I have off."

"I have off, too, tomorrow. How about I take you somewhere?" He asked me, which I was more then willing to accept.

"Ok! Where will we be going?" I asked curiously.

"It's another surprise." He told me. There was a smile in his voice. "Be ready by 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my Bella." Then the line went dead. He said MY Bella. I felt like I was going to faint. Then Alice came into the room.

"Jasper said he would!" she told me

"So did Edward!" I told her, I still felt like I was going to faint. I was so excited!

"Bella?" Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hello?"

"Sorry. It was something Edward said that made me space off."

"What did he say?" she was really concerned.

"He said 'Good night MY Bella.'" I made sure to make my sound louder.

"Aww! You guys are so cute, and you have only known each other for 3 days."

Boy was she right.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up the next day at 7 am. Just enough time to get ready for the date I had with Edward at 10.

I got up, and took a shower. After I got done, I dried my hair and let it hang on my shoulders. Then Rose walked into the room.

"'Morning. What are you getting all dressed up for?" she said, while she yawned.

"I have a date with Edward!" I told her trying to pick out an outfit to wear.

"Well, in that case, I better help you pick out an outfit!" she said as she walked into the closet.

We picked out skinny jeans and a really cute top that Rose let me borrow, after half of our clothes were on the floor. We matched that with some flats. Then I let Rose do my make up. We both knew that she was the best at make up. She made my eyes a smoky eye color. Then put a little lip gloss on my lips, just in case.

I heard the door bell ring at exactly 10 o'clock. And I went to go get it. It was Edward.

"Hey!" I said as I opened the door and gave him a hug.

"Hello." He said, hugging me back. I felt his hands get a little low on the hug, but I didn't mind. As if on cue Rose walked into the room.

"This is my roommate, Rose. Rose, this is Edward." To tell the truth I didn't want any introductions I just wanted to get on the date.

"Hello, Rose." Edward said holding out his hand.

"Hi, Edward." She shook his hand.

"Well, I think we should get going." He said looking back at me. We walked out the door and down to the car. We didn't race this time. It was just to early in the morning.

Once we were in the car I asked, "Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise." He said smiling. We got there and it wasn't very far away. I looked at the sign and it read Roller-Skating.

"Oh, no. I am not going in there." I said to him.

"Come on, Bella. I won't let you fall. I'll be at your side always." That made me more comfortable. I could only imagine him not leaving my side. We made our way inside, and got our skates. We put them on and walked to the rink.

"Bella, I won't let you fall." He told me holding on to my waist. Then I noticed no one was on the rink. Well, at least I wouldn't hurt anyone else. We walked out on the wood surface. We skated for a few minutes, and he didn't break his promise. He held on to me in some way. He held my hand, on my waist, and sometimes he would skate behind me hands on both hips, or in front of me holding on both of my hands, skating backwards.

I had to take a break because I was starting to get blisters on my feet. Edward led me to a bench right by the rink where I could see him skate. He was really good. He skated forward, backwards, sideways, anyway I could think of. Then a slow song came on, and I saw him skate over to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me smiling widely, with his hand out to me.

"Well of course you can." I said in my best English accent, and grinned back at him, and took his hand.

We did our best to try to slow dance on skates. I can tell you it isn't easy. But ironically I didn't fall. Not once. The song was coming to an end and cupped his hands on my face and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. He was the best kisser, I've ever kissed. His hands tangled in my hair, and mine did the same with his. Someone had the break the kiss. Which was him. We both pulled back and we were both smiling from ear to ear.

We held hands and skated back to the bench. We took off our skates and put them on the counter. This felt right. Like I was meant to be here my whole life. We walked outside and got in his car, our hands laced together.

"You kept your promise." I said smiling at him, while he turned on the car.

"You sound so surprised." He grinned at me and pecked me on the lips.

"That was the first time in my whole life that I have never fallen while skating." That was the honest truth. I've gone skating a couple other times in my life but ever time I have fallen on my butt.

"Well glad to be of service." He grinned, as he pulled up to my apartment. We walked up into the elevator and up the 4th floor. While we were waiting for the doors to open, he kissed me again. I felt my heart skip a beat, as I kissed him back. The doors opened and we broke apart.

It was only about 1 o'clock so I invited him in. Rose was gone when I got in, she was probably shopping with Alice. I made him lunch. I made BLT sandwiches with salad. We sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Then he finally spoke.

"Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" He told me. I couldn't say anything I was staring at him.

"Which is exactly what you are." He said staring at me and of course I blushed.

"Well you better get going, if I'm going to look any good tonight." I said grinning, and winked at him.

"Ok. I have to get ready too." I walked him to the door, and he kissed me a full on the lips. I put my arms around his shoulders, and he put his hands on my waist. He licked my bottom lip, wanting entrance, and I accepted. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together like a professional dancing the samba. Then I heard the knob jiggle. It had to be Rose and Alice. I broke apart from Edward and opened the door for them.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go. See you tonight, my Bella." He said and walked out of the apartment.

"That was so fricking hot. We were looking through the peephole and saw you guys making out." Rose said grinning really wide.

"So Bella what happened on your date?" Alice asked as she plopped her butt down on the couch, dropping her shopping bags in the process.

"Edward took me to a roller skating rink. I know. I was like death on wheels. But he promised he wouldn't let go of me. Then a slow song came on and he asked me to dance. I have to tell you it wasn't easy to dance on roller skates. But then he leaned down and kissed me. It was hot." I told them, looking from Alice to Rose.

"How was the kiss?" Alice asked jumping on the couch.

"It was amazing. He is the best kisser." I told them smiling.

"Well, Rose has some news of her own. Don't you Rose?" Alice said and looked at  
Rose.

"Oh yeah. Its going to be a triple date tonight. We ran into Jasper and Emmett, a really hot guy, and Emmett asked me out because Alice was completely ignoring me. So he we will be joining you tonight for movie night." Rose said smiling at me.

"Rose, I am so happy for you!" I said hugging her. I looked at the clock and it read 4 o'clock.

"Alice, what time are they coming over?"

"7. How come?" She asked me.

"Because its 4 o'clock right now, Alice. We better move." I said to them scooting them to the bathroom.

Alice brought over some make up, and hair things. Rose and Alice bought a couple things at the mall. Luckily I wear the same size as Rose. I changed into a short skirt and a camisole. Rose wore a sun dress and Alice wore dark skinny jeans a tank top and 4 inch heals. We did our hair, I kept mine the way it was, Rose curled hers and Alice straightened hers. We didn't put much make up on because we were just watching a movie. We walked out of the bathroom and just then the doorbell rang. I went to go open it. It was Edward, Jasper, and a really bulky guy which I assumed was Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Emmett." I said to him holding out my hand.

Instead of taking my hand he pulled me into a hug. "Hi, I'm Emmett and I only hug." He said and grinned while they all walked in. Jasper when to Alice's side, Emmett when to Rose's side, and Edward came to mine and kissed me on the forehead.

"Have you figured out a movie to watch?" I asked everyone.

Alice spoke up and said, "Rose and I were thinking Valentines Day." Then she grinned at Jasper, who pecked her on the lips. Luckily I had that on DVD.

I popped the movie in and walked over to Edward who was sitting on the floor. I sat right next to him leaning on his shoulder. Rose and Emmett took the couch, and Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap, on the chair. The movie started, and all of us girls would kiss our boyfriends when they kissed on the TV. I fell asleep at the end of the movie, and was woken up by a kiss. I opened my eyes into 2 pools of emerald.

"I thought that would get you up." He chuckled.

"Woah, who said I was done with you?" I said and winked at him. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, opening my mouth when he did. We were sitting on the floor making out, as were every other couple. I came up and sat on his lap, and broke the kiss. I leaned into his hard, muscular chest.

It was all quiet then I heard Edward whisper in my ear, "This feels right. Sitting right here with you in my arms." And I agreed with him on that. It felt like we were the only ones on earth right at this moment. Just me and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I layed in my bed looking up at the ceiling, after I had finished my triple date with Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. Today had been the best day of my life. I had kissed Bella. She was the best kisser. And her tank top and short skirt wanted me to kiss her even more. Today had been something I had never imagined.

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I made plans to go to karaoke night next Friday night. We hadn't asked our dates yet, but we knew they would say yes. Today it is Thursday, and my week had gone by quick. I went out with Edward Saturday, Monday, and Tuesday night. I realized he is very romantic. We went on a picnic on Saturday. On Monday night we stayed at his place, and watched a movie. And on Tuesday night he took me out to eat in a tiny diner. Our relationship grew stronger and stronger each day we were together.

Rose, Alice and I were going shopping tonight to go pick out our outfits for karaoke night. We went to a tiny little boutique that looked perfect for selling dresses. I grabbed a couple dresses off the racks, so did Alice and Rose. I went into the dressing room and tried on a one strap dress. It's purple and it flowed against my body.

I walked out and saw Alice in a beautiful black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and it had a v-neck, which I knew Jasper would love. And Rose had a red dress that hugged her body and was strapless. I also knew that Emmett would love this one.

"This is it." We all said in unison. We all went back into the dressing room and took them off and bought them. It's a good thing mine wasn't very expensive. Suddenly I was really looking forward to karaoke night.

***The Next Day

Today was karaoke night. After I got off work all of us went over to me and Rose's and got ready. We all look really pretty. They were going to pick us up at 7 so we didn't have long to get ready. We were just finishing our hair when the door bell rang. We all walked to the door and opened the door to find our dates. Edward was wear a very hot sports coat and jeans with a t-shirt underneath. I went over and gave him a big kiss.

We headed out 5 minutes later. We took Emmett's car because that's the only car that would fit all of us. Edward and I sat in the back. He whispered in my ear, "You look really beautiful tonight." I turned and smiled.

It didn't take long to get to the place because Forks was a small town. We all got out and went into the small building. We found a table and we all sat around it. I offered to go first up to the microphone. The song I'm Yours came on.

Thankfully I knew this song. I started to sing it. I was staring at Edward the whole time this is what I really felt.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Scooch on over closer dear  
And i will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!

The audience clapped and I walked off stage. I sat next to Edward and he whispered in my ear, "You were amazing up there. I just wanted you to know that I'm yours." Then he smiled at me and winked.

Someone else got onstage and everyone agreed that Edward go next. When that song ended Edward got on stage and his song was If Its Love by Train

EPOV

I was terrified to go up there and make a fool of myself singing this when it's exactly what I felt about Bella. The song started and I started to sing looking straight at Bella the whole time.

While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it

My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer  
Remember winger, I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life

But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together

Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

Took a loan on a house I own  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne  
I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison

We can travel to Spain where the rain falls  
Mainly on the plain side and sing  
'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything

Hold our cell phones up in the air  
And just be glad that we made it here alive  
( From: .net/read/t/train-lyrics/if-it_ )  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together

Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

You can move in, I won't ask where you've been  
'Cause everybody has a past  
When we're older we'll do it all over again

When everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
Then the rest is just whenever

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together

Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

Everyone applauded and I hopped of the stage. I sat back down right next to Bella again, and whispered in her ear, "That song was about you, Bella. I love you." I said quietly so no one else could hear.

She looked at me and grinned. She whispered back at me, "Well, its about dang time. I love you, too." She said and kissed me on the lips. Tonight was turning out to be great. After everyone had gone, we went back home. We all drove back to Rose and Bella's place. Since everyone was to tired to go back home we all crashed there. Bella and me in her room, Emmett and Rose in Rose's room and Alice and Jasper in the guest room. Bella went into the bathroom to change out of her dress, into her pajamas. I striped down into just my boxers and layed down in her bed. She came out in a very sexy camisole that covered barely any skin and Spongebob pajama pants. She came and layed down next to me.

"I love you, Bella." I said to her. And I meant it. I haven't known her for very long, but she was a part of me. A big part.

"I love you too, Edward." She told me laying her head on my chest. "By the way, do you work out?"

I laughed, "A little."

"Well it certainly looks like it." She said as she traced her fingers down my stomach. "Oh and I like your boxers. Bugs Bunny?" She asked me.

"Well, of course. Why are you looking down there?" I asked, teasing her.

"I couldn't help it." She said smiling. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back, until I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted it and our tongues tangled together. She pulled away, and yawned.

"Good Night, my Bella." I said, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good Night, my Edward." I couldn't help but smile at that.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up in Edwards arms. The best way to wake up. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps so I didn't want to wake him. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Alice and Rose were in there.

"Good Morning!" I practically sang to them, with a huge smile on my face. But Alice and Rose looked the exact same. "What would you two lovebirds like for breakfast, since I'm the only one that knows how to cook here?"

"Can you make your French toast?" Rose asked never leaving the table, she was just smiling and staring off into space.

"Ok. Alice can you grab the bread for me?" I asked her but she didn't get up. "Alice?" Again she didn't get up. I had the perfect idea. I went over to her and started to tickle her. That got her back to reality.

"Bella," Giggle. "Stop." She was laughing really hard now. Then I finally stopped.

"Can you please get out the bread, Alice?" I said again hoping she would listen. She did.

20 minutes later all of the French toast was made. The guys still weren't up, so we all decided to go into their rooms, and make them wake up.

I walked into my room, looking at a peaceful Edward laying on my bed. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to. I walked quietly over to him, and kissed him and kissed him like I have never kissed before. Then I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me down against him. That woke him up. We kept kissing until I pulled away.

"Would you like some French toast?" I asked him getting up from the bed.

"That's what I smell. It smells terrific, Bella. Did you make that?" he asked me getting out of bed.

"Don't act so surprised." I said then smiled and winked at him.

We both left my room into the kitchen, listening to Rose and Emmett bickering.

"Rose, you didn't have to jump on top of me, while I was sleeping. I was having a pretty good dream." When I heard that I burst out laughing. So did everyone else except Emmett.

After that, we all got our French toast, and orange juice, and sat around the table.

"Bella. This French toast is amazing!" Emmett said between mouthfuls of French toast.

"Ok, time for important matters." Alice said. "I've been thinking-"

"Ah I hate when you do that, Alice." I heard Emmett say. Alice got so mad it looked like she was going to rip his head off. Then Rose smacked him on back of the head. Hard.

"Like I was saying, I've been thinking, since its summer, we should live a little. I think we should rent a beach house down in Hawaii, for maybe a month." This got me and Rose really excited.

"That would be fun, Alice. We all need a vacation, might as well do it with our men." Rose said looking at Emmett, smiling. I couldn't help grin at that.

"Ok, it's May right now so I was thinking beginning of June to the beginning of July. We could all share the same beach house, so it wouldn't be as much." That's all I needed to hear, and I knew I was in.

"I'm in." I said and looked at Edward, hoping he would say yes, too.

"Me, too." Rose said.

Jasper looked at Alice, "Of course, I'm in."

"I guess I could live a little from work." Emmett said.

Then we were all looking straight at Edward.

"What do you think? Of course I'm in." He said smiling at me.

Me, Alice, and Rose, jumped into a months full of planning, while the guys just sat there and ate. June was going to be the best month of my life.

***One day before trip

Tomorrow, was the day that I would be on a flight to Hawaii, with my Edward. Our relationship was stronger then ever. We went on many dates in a months period. But I didn't forget my other friends, we went on double and triple dates sometimes.

I had to pack today. I knew Alice and Rose would pack tons of extras in their suitcase, so I didn't have to bring nearly as much. I packed tons of shorts and tank tops. Also, tons of bathing suits. Alice told me there was a pool in our backyard, and that we were right on the beach. I packed a couple towels, tons of underwear, and bras, and a couple dresses just incase me and Edward went somewhere fancy. An hour, and 2 suitcases later, I was finished. The guys were coming to stay the night, because our flight left at 6. Alice and Rose were packing through out the month. They would add a couple things a day, and today they were going to go through it all. Right now, its 7 and they would be here any minute. Then the door bell rang.

I opened it and saw all of with only one suitcase. Well at least theirs would fit in the back of the car.

"Hey guys!" I said to them taking some of their suitcases.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward said coming up to me giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

Alice and Rose came bouncing into the room. Alice was the first person to speak. "I'm so excited! Ahh!"

We all went into the living room and watched a movie, until we all went to bed and fell asleep. My alarm clock woke me up at 3. We had to get to the airport at 4:30. I woke Edward up and took a quick shower, then put on my comfortable clothes. We joined in the living room. Everyone was half asleep, except for Alice. She was bouncing up and down from excitement. Emmett was asleep on Rose's shoulder.

"Come on! Let's get going! We don't want to miss our flight." Alice said grabbing all 3 of her suitcases. We all grabbed our suitcases and headed out. We got to the airport a little early so we went to Starbucks and grabbed a couple coffees. We boarded our plane at exactly 6. We were flying 1st class. Me and Edward sat by each other. No one bothered to take the last seat by us. We both fell asleep the whole 6 hour flight. We were awaken right when we landed.

"We're here!" Alice squealed from the seat behind us. There weren't very may people on our flight, so no one could hear her. She sat with Jasper, and Rose sat with Emmett. We got off the plane and went to go rent a car. Since they didn't have a big enough one, me, Rose and Alice rented a convertible, and the guys got a Jeep. We jumped in the bright red convertible, with all our luggage taking up all the backseat and the trunk.

The drive wasn't very long, the house was only a few miles up the road. We pulled up to a gorgeous house. It was huge! We all hopped out and ran inside. The guys weren't back, but we all claimed our rooms. I took the room that had a king size bed, and was beach themed. Rose took the red room, with a king size bed. And Alice took the black and white room. Each room had a bathroom. The guys finally got back and we showed them our rooms. Ours was definitely the best one. After we brought all our suitcases inside, decided to take a swim in the pool in the backyard.

I put on my favorite swimsuit. It was black and white checkered and it was a string bikini. I knew Edward would just love this.

EPOV

We landed and headed to the house. Me and Bella had the best room. It had the best view. We decided to take a swim in the pool. I pulled on my swim trunks and walked out to the pool. The girls were already out there in their bikinis. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She had the sexiest bikini on, with big black sunglasses on.

"Wanna take a dip?" She asked me as I walked over. She walked over to the diving board. She stepped up and jumped and did a perfect dive into the pool. It was the most graceful thing I have ever seen. I stepped up and did the exact same thing as her. She was still in the water and I pulled her towards me and whispered in her ear, "You look hot in your bikini you know?" I told her. She smiled and winked, then splashed me in the face, then swam away. I was going to get her back.

I hopped out of the pool and went go give my sister a big hug, because she was refusing to come into the pool, and get her hair wet.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen. One more step and I will Jasper and Emmett out here." I wasn't scared of them. I gave her a huge hug and threw her in the pool. I swear you could here her scream under the water.

"You will regret that!" She screamed as she reached the surface. Bella and Rose were laughing so loud. I could also see Jasper and Emmett in the window laughing. Emmett and Jasper came out right after that.

Alice got out of the pool and ran to Jasper. "Jas, Edward threw me in the pool." She said and put on her puppy dog face.

"Aw poor Alice." Jasper said with sarcasm in his voice.

Emmett went over to Rose to give her a hug but picked her up and threw her in the pool too. When Rose reached the surface you could see her mascara was running down her face. She looked so mad. Then I thought I might as well throw Bella in, just for the fun of it. I know she won't take it personally. I went over to Bella, who was laughing her butt off.

"Pay back." I whispered in her ear, picked her up bridal style and tossed her in the pool, but her grip was too tight on me and she dragged me with her. I could hear everyone laughing at us when I reached the surface.

Bella kissed me quick on the lips and swam super fast away.

BPOV

I couldn't believe Edward through me in. But I was not gonna let him in, so I held onto him with all my might and dragged him in with me. After everyone got thrown in, it taking Rose a long time to push Emmett in, we all sat on the chairs and soaked up the sun. The guys were goofing around in the pool, when all of a sudden, I hear Emmett yell, "CANNON BALL!" the next thing I remember is getting soaked with water.

Alice, Rose and I all screamed at the same time, "EMMETT!" We were soaked. The guys were laughing at us. But they, too, got soaked. They were going to get it.

We decided to play chicken in the shallow side. I was on Edward's shoulders, Rose on Emmett's, and Alice on Jasper's. Alice, Rose, and I all pretended to push each other off, but then we all jumped off of them at the same time and dunked them in. They were laughing when they got back up. Emmett started to throw Rose, but we all knew they were joking because Rose was laughing and squealing. I started to kiss Edward to make up for it. He chuckled and said, "You're not going to get off that easily. You're going to get it." He grinned at me.

We all got out and dried ourselves. We were just going to have a relaxing night after the long flight and watch a movie. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. I was looking at Edward. I leaned against him, which made me fall asleep. I felt someone pick me up and put me on my bed. It must have been Edward. I felt him get in the bed. He whispered in my ear, "I love you. Sweet dreams."

I didn't turn to him, but I said quietly, "I love you, too." And fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

The rest of the week our schedule consisted of beach, pool, eat, sleep. Edward had taken me out on a few dates over the week. We had 3 weeks left in our vacation and a lot left to do. Alice was planning big in the next few weeks.

"Guys," Alice said as she walked into the kitchen. All of us were eating breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, and hash browns. "I think we should learn how to surf. Well, since we are on the island we might as well." No one could argue with that.

Later that day, we went down to go get surf lessons. We rented some surf boards, and we each got an instructor. I had a girl, thank God, Rose had a guy and he was flirting with her, Emmett didn't seem too happy about that. But I was worried for Edward because he had a girl with her hands all over him. Of course, I got jealous.

Surfing was way harder then I thought it would be, especially because of my clumsiness. But I had to look good for Edward. After of about a half an hour trying to stand and stay on the board, I got out in the water on a big wave, and I didn't fall. I was surfing. I was actually surfing. Then of course I was too busy looking at Edward, who was grinning from ear to ear, and I wiped out. When I reached the surface everyone was laughing and clapping. I got out of the water and Edward came and gave me a big hug. I laughed and said to him, "Go out there, I want to see what you can do." He gave me a peck on the lips and with that he was off, on his board.

After everyone attempted to ride the waves, I was the only one to stay up. Emmett completely flew off is board, he fell face first into the water, making a belly flop, and the board flew backwards. They got a kick outta that.

We were walking back up to the house when I saw a red Rabbit Volkswagon, then I got an idea.

I came up from behind Edward and yelled, "Red one!" punched him on the arm really hard and ran off down the beach.

"You're gonna get it, Swan!" Edward yelled from a few steps behind me. I was slowing down from laughing so much, and he caught up to me. He wrapped is arms around me and pulled me over his shoulder.

"No!" I yelled laughing, while hitting his back. He ran down to the beach, with me still over his shoulder. He set me down and started throwing water at me. I started to throw it back.

I squealed and said, "I broke a nail!" acting like Rose. While me and Edward's "adventure" Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were staring at us laughing hysterically. Apparently, both of us were tired and stopped throwing water. I got out but Edward was still in the water. He was hitting his head, while he was leaning sideways.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked him trying to hide my laugh.

"You got water in my ear!" he yelled chuckling.

Then I got another idea. "Do you want me to get it out?" I asked and hit him on the side of the head.

I ran up the beach to the back door of the house and locked the doors. Everyone was still outside. I opened up the blinds, only to see all of them out there banging on the doors. Then I realized there was a key under the mat, which is what Alice must have thought of. She reached down, lifted up the mat, and got the key. She held it up and stuck her tongue out at me. She put the key in the whole and opened the door.

"You're gonna get it, Swan." I heard all of them yell as I ran upstairs into the kitchen. I thought fast and hid in one of the tall cupboards. I could hear footsteps out in the kitchen.

"I saw her run in here." I heard Alice say.

"Are you sure? I mean she could have gone in the bathroom." I heard, it must've been Emmett.

Then I heard someone come over to the cupboard, so when they opened the door I yelled,

"RAWR!" Good thing it was Rose and she screamed bloody murder. I hoped out, and looked at everyone who was on the floor laughing.

"That was NOT funny, Bella!" Rose said coming out from behind the curtains, where she hid.

"Really? Then why is everyone laughing?" I said sarcastically, laughing, too. I felt someone pinch my sides and I jumped, because I'm ticklish. I turned around, and saw Edward.

"Told you I'd get you." He said smiling. I hit him on the arm playfully.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:52. "I'm going to start dinner, guys." I told them. "I was thinking grilling on the grill outside."

"Burgers!" Emmett said, grinning, putting his hands in the air.

"Can you start the grill, please?" I asked Edward, turning around towards him.

"Whatever floats your boat." He said leaning down and pecking him on the lips. Then him, Jasper, and Emmett walked out on the porch to the grill. Alice and Rose stayed in the kitchen with me and started helping me make the burgers.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow, Alice?" I asked getting out 2 pounds of hamburger meat.

"I was thinking…" She said tapping her chin. "Hiking."

"Great, Alice. Good luck lugging me back down the mountain once I sprain my ankle." I said forming the hamburgers.

"That's Edwards job, Bella." She said getting out the hamburger buns.

"What am I supposed to wear, anyway?" I asked, making the 5th hamburger.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said. This can't be good.

I finished making 10 hamburgers and put a little seasoning on them. I grabbed the plate and made my way out to the porch.

"Hey, guys." I said setting the plate down by the grill. "Did you start the grill?" I asked.

"Bella, you give us one task to do, and you don't trust us to get it done? Thanks a lot." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Is that a yes?" I asked

"Yes, we did, Bella." Edward said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Good. Thanks." I said putting the hamburgers on the grill.

"Want one?" Emmett asked, holding up a beer.

"Sorry, I don't drink." I said. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing by the look on their faces.

"You don't drink? What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked. His jaw was literally to the floor.

"Nothing. I just never like the taste that much, that's all." I said flipping the hamburgers. That seemed to make him shut up.

I felt arms snake around my waist I looked up and turned around, and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful. How about we do something tonight?" He asked, still holding on to my waist.

"Of course. Like what?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said smiling and releasing me. I took the burgers off and brought the plate inside.

"Is everyone saying that nowadays?" I asked setting the burgers down on the counter, getting out the tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup, pickles, mustard and the buns. Emmett immediately came up and grabbed 2 burgers, 4 buns and put everything on both of the hamburgers. Then grabbed another beer and went into the dining room. I couldn't believe how Emmett got all of that in under 30 seconds.

I grabbed my burger with everything on it, also, and grabbed a bottle of water. We all sat down at the dining room table.

It was a comfortable silence and then Alice spoke up and said, "Okay, guys, I was thinking we should go hiking tomorrow. I know some of us aren't… active in this… activity." She looked at me. "But we're still going." All the guys wanted to go but it was me and Rose that protested.

"It's 4 against 2, Rose! Were going hiking and that's final." Alice said stood up and stomped her foot. That made everyone shut up. I finished my dinner and up my things in the sink and headed upstairs to clean up for my date tonight with Edward. When I got in my room there was a note on my bed. It read,

**Bella,**

**Meet me on the beach at 10 o'clock tonight. Don't wear anything too fancy.**

**Love Always,**

**Edward**

I smiled then looked at the clock. It read 7:31. I took a shower, then dried it. I put it in a side pony-tail. For a final touch for my hair I put a simple flower behind my ear to give it that Hawaiian feel. I put on a little make-up but not much. By the time I was finished with all of this it was 9:20. I needed to get dressed. I looked through my closet and found a perfect sundress that went to my knees. It was a v-neck and thin straps. It was purple with pink flowers all over it. I added that with a pair of flip flops and I was good to go. I left my room and walked to the beach.

There I find Edward laying on a picnic blanket with a single candle on it. He's wearing a Hawaiian themed shirt and khaki pants. I lay down next to him on the blanket.

"Hey, beautiful." He says looking up.

"Hey. What's on the agenda tonight?" I asked him looking out into the stars.

"I just thought we could relax and talk about whatever comes to mind."

"We could relax a bit. Especially since tomorrow Alice is making us hike" I said and sighed.

"It won't be that bad." I didn't respond. I loved this quiet time with just me and Edward.

"What are you going to do now that you're out of college?" Edward asked, cutting the silence.

I thought about it for a minute and said, "I'm not sure yet. I do know that I won't be working at Alice's boutique. I want to do something with my life. I kind of want to do something that involves kids. I've always loved them. I never had any brothers or sisters. Maybe I could work at a daycare or something. What about you, Edward? What do you want to do with your life?" 

"I know you'll do great with kids, Bella. I actually went to medical school, and I want to be a doctor. A pediatrician maybe. I got accepted to work in Chicago for a job there. I don't know if I want to accept though."

"You should accept Edward. When do they want you there?" I asked him.

"After we leave this vacation." He said looking down at the blanket.

'Oh." Was all I said.

What was going to happen to us at the end of the month? That was the only thing going across my mind. We talked for a while until I fell asleep at about midnight.

I woke up the next morning, dreading the day that was ahead of me. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen in my t-shirt and sweatpants. Luckily I was the only one up, so I could have so quiet time. I made a cup of coffee sat down at the island and read the newspaper until Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Alice said, smiling from ear to ear. "Ready for today?"

"Nope." I said and took a big drink of coffee.

"Too bad." Alice said and put some bread in the toaster. With that I left the room. Then realized that I didn't know where my clothes were for today.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?" She called from the kitchen.

"Where are my clothes for today?" I asked her from the stairs.

"On your dresser in your room."

"Thanks." I mumbled and ran up the stairs.

I ran in my room and saw what I had to wear. Boy was I shocked. Alice picked out my regular pair of shorts and a t-shirt, also my favorite pair of tennis shoes. Thank you, Alice. I put them on, put my hair in a pony tail and went back downstairs. Everyone was already down there in their hiking clothes. Rose looked fantastic in her dark skinny jeans and a tight North Face jacket. Alice had on dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt. It had to be the first time ever seeing her in a t-shirt. Emmett had on a t-shirt and jeans, same with Jasper and Edward. But Edward wore it better.

"Ready?" Alice asked skipping to the front door.

"You know it!" Emmett boomed following her, and all of us trailed behind. We all stuffed into the Jeep the guys rented. Alice had to sit on Jaspers lap in the backseat, since she is the smallest. To be honest, I wished I was the one on Edward's lap. Life goes on.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked Alice.

"It's a surprise." She said leaning her head on Jaspers chest.

"Of course it is." I said and took Edwards hand in mine.

We got to the place about a half hour later. It looked like we were in the middle of no where. There was no trail to go off of, so we just had to guess. I took Edwards hand in mine, and we were off. I fell down, a lot. And Edward was there every time to help me up. Thankfully at the end of the climb down, I didn't break a bone. Sure, I had a few cuts and scraps, but so did Rose.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jasper asked me as we were getting in the car.

"It wasn't. But only because Edward was there." I said and got in the back of the car, in the middle seat by Edward, and Alice on Jaspers lap.

"Well you fell down. A lot." Rose said from the front seat.

"That's what happens when you bring an accident prone person hiking." I said.

Rose turned up the radio after that. The song Wannabe by the Spice Girls came on. Of course, Rose, Alice, and I freaked out and started to sing along.

Rose: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Alice and I: So tell me what you want, what you really really want 

Rose: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want 

Alice and I: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Rose: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

Alice: If you want my future forget my past

Me: If you wanna get with me better make it fast

Rose: Now don't go wasting my precious time

Alice: Get your act together we could be just fine

Me: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want 

Alice and Rose: So tell me what you want, what you really really want 

Me: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

All of us: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

Alice: What do you think about that now you know how I feel

Me: Say you can handle my love are you for real

Rose: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

Alice: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" I heard Emmett yell over the music. Everyone shut up. Then I realized Edward and Jasper were laughing at us, at how well we knew the song and the parts that we sang together.

"We played Just Dance a couple times…." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"That explains, a lot." Edward said, laughing.

We got home, and I went straight to bed.

_Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! If you want more chapters you'll just have to review! _


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"Bella, can you pass the basket?" Rose asked. Another week had gone by and right now all 6 of us were having a picnic on the beach. After lunch, we were going to learn how to hula dance. Great. Alice insisted that it was a Hawaiian tradition.

I passed over the basket, that had turkey sandwiches, grapes and bottles of water. We were almost done with our lunch, and then the teacher was going to come to the house. The guys weren't to happy that they had to learn also.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Malie. I will be your teacher today for hula lessons. Is everyone here going to learn?" She introduced herself with a smile and asked looking at the guys.

"Yes, everyone will be learning. I'm Alice." She said then pointed to everyone. "Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jasper."

"Okay, let's get going." She handed each of us 2 flower leis. Us girls, put on around our head and the other around our neck. The guys just put both of the around their necks. We all lined up in a line and faced the teacher.

"First let's start with our legs. Your feet go one, two, tap." Then she demonstrated. She stepped 2 times to the right then tapped her left foot. Then she went stepped 2 times to the left and tapped her right foot. Looked easy enough. We all followed suit, and it wasn't so hard. Until you added the arms. You and to move your arms from side to side like waves. Not so easy. Then she decided to teach us a dance. The Hukilau. We all kind of got it down, but the teacher decided for us to dance in pairs and watch us individually. First up was me and Edward. I saw Alice had a camera taking pictures of me and Edward. I screwed up a lot. Edward looked so graceful when he danced. The total opposite of me. Alice and Jasper were up and I took the camera from Alice. I took pictures of Alice and Jasper, doing really well. Jasper looked so uncomfortable dancing such a graceful dance. It was quite funny. Emmett and Rose went up and Emmett looked like you put a lei on a bear and expected it to know how to hula dance. It was just bad. Everyone finished and the teacher left.

"I just got the perfect idea!" Alice squealed at us, jumping up and down holding onto Jasper's arm tight. "Tomorrow we should go cliff diving!"

"Alice that is so dangerous." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me." I told Alice. It seemed like fun. A good adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, Edward, it wouldn't hurt to try it." Rose said to Edward. He didn't respond, he just held onto my waist tighter.

"I'm all up for it! Jumping of cliffs… just how I want to spend a hot summer day." Emmett boomed at us, pumping his fist in the air. Edward still stayed silent.

"Let's go watch a movie, rest up for tomorrows adrenaline rush." Alice skipped back to the house. We all joined Alice in the living room. I snuggled on Edward lap, with my arms around his waist. Alice and Jasper snuggled on the chair, and Em and Rose on the floor. We popped in a random DVD in the player, and watched a total guy movie. I wasn't paying much attention. I was thinking about what was going through Edward's mind on the beach, when we were talking about tomorrow. It worried me.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I got up and realized no one else was up. I walked down to the kitchen and got a broom. I went underneath the smoke alarm and pushed the button to make it go off. I ran and hid in the cupboard. A repetitive beep was going off. I could hear Alice and Rose screaming bloody murder.

"FIRE!" I heard Emmett boom throughout the hourse. I heard thuds running down the stairs, and the door opening and closing.

"WAIT, WHERE IS BELLA?" I heard Edward scream at the top of his lungs outside. I was pretty sure every single one of our neighbors were awake. I got out of the cupboard and turned off the fire alarm. I opened up the front door, and found a mess. Emmett was only in his boxers, and laying down on the porch about to fall asleep. Alice was pacing back and forth, her hair was sticking up in every single direction. Rose was breathing in and out saying, "I can't breathe! Smoke in my mouth!" Jasper was trying to comfort Alice. And Edward was the worst of all. He was pacing with Alice back and forth, and it looked like tears were about to fall.

"Gotcha!" I yelled at them and laughed my butt off. I was literally rolling on the ground laughing. As soon as my laughter died down, I looked up and saw 5 angry faces. Every single one of them had a smirk on their faces and arms crossed across their chests.

"Come on guys, lighten up. You have to admit that was a little funny." I said with a hit of giggle in my voice.

"Ok fine, Bella. It was a little funny." Emmett said, and a big grin spread across his face.

"Bella. I almost had a heart attack." Alice said with a serious face still. 

"Don't worry, Alice, you didn't. And your hair looked fabulous doing it." I said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at her hair, and laughed along with me.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to do my hair. Probably because I thought there was a fire, and you were still in it." Alice smirked and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Well, good luck brushing your hair this morning. It might take a while." With that I walked back into the house. It seemed everyone was mad at me, but at least I got a good laugh out of it.

"Bella! Get dressed! Were going to leave for the cliffs soon!" Alice called as she pranced upstairs to her room. I walked up the stairs to my room, and got the clothes that were on my dresser. It was a pair of running shorts, a t-shirt, and my favorite plaid bikini. I got dressed, put on my flip-flops and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones down stairs when I got there.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled, and jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and gave me a big bear hug.

"Em!" I said out of breath. "Can't. Breathe."

"Nice prank you pulled this morning. I didn't know you had it in you." Jasper said from the couch.

"You guys wouldn't get your butts out of bed so I had to get you up some how." I told him honestly siting down on the big chair.

"Ready to go?" I looked up and Alice, Rose and Edward were in the doorway.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Emmett boomed and bounced to the Jeep.

The girls took the convertible and the boys took the Jeep. We reached the destination in about 30 minutes. It was not at all what I expected it to be. It was just a big cliff, with water and rocks underneath. It was that high of a jump, but it was a big enough jump to get my blood pumping. We all got out of the cars and walked over to the edge.

"That. Is. Far." I heard Rose murmur under her breath. We all striped down to our swim suits. Edward was the only one with a worried look on his face.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked him pulling him aside from everyone else.

"Bella, this is really dangerous." He told me looking at me straight in the eyes.

"But it's an adrenaline rush. Another fun thing to do this summer." I told him rubbing my hand across his cheek.

"I won't let you do that, Bella. You are not jumping off that cliff." He told me in a serious tone. I was furious. He can't tell me what I can and can't do.

I pulled my hand away from his cheek, and glared at him. "Who do you think you are? God? No. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I am going to jump off that cliff, no matter if you're at my side or not." I said raising my voice. "Edward, your acting like my dad. I don't need another dad. I already have two. What I need is a supporting boyfriend, that will have fun with me." I didn't give him a chance to answer, and stomped off where they were getting ready to jump. Alice, Rose, and I were going to jump together at once. We were about ready to jump when…

"Bella don't!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

_We were about to jump when… _

"_Bella don't!"_

BPOV

I ignored him and jumped with Alice and Rose. The drop was exactly how I imagined it. An adrenaline rush. All you could feel was the wind rushing through your hair and the splat of the water underneath your legs. Only I didn't feel a splash. I felt a big crack in my back, against a rock. I screamed, and I bet you could hear it underneath the water. I struggled around in the water, but I couldn't move. My back hurt way too much. It felt like I was underneath the water for hours. I finally felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the water.

"Come on, Bella. Breath." Someone was whispering. Something came down on my lips and pushed air into me. "No, no, no, Bella. You have to wake up." I coughed up tons of water and opened my eyes. I was staring into my favorite pair of emerald eyes. His eyes were teary. It looked like he was crying. His hair was wet, and his chest was bare.

"Oh my, Bella. I am so sorry." He said, a tear ran down his cheek.

"My back." Was all I was able to choke out. My throat was on fire. I must've swallowed a lot of salt water. My back was killing me. I couldn't move, at all.

"Hold on, baby. I'm going to flip you over, it may hurt a little." Edward murmured to me. He turned me on my stomach, and my back hurt a little less.

"Oh crap." I heard Edward whisper under his breath. "Honey, I'm going to pick you up and your back is going to hurt a lot." He didn't wait for me to respond. He lifted me up in his arms. I moaned. My back hurt like hell.

"What happened?" I heard Alice scream at Edward.

"You weren't paying any attention to her when you guys were jumping, and she hit her back on the rocks. You guys were having to much fun with your boyfriends." He said, with an annoyed tone. Alice didn't answer.

"Help me get her in the car, so we can take her to the hospital." Edward told someone. I closed my eyes and leaned against Edwards chest.

"Here, Edward, take keys. I'll stay in the back with Bella." I heard a jingling sound as Alice passed Edward the keys to the convertible.

"Alice…" I said rolling over onto my side, with my eyes still closed. "What… what happened?" I whispered, I hope she could hear me because I did not want to repeat it, my throat hurt so bad.

"You hit your back, Bella. We're getting you to the hospital. We're almost there, don't worry." Alice said in a frantic voice. I wasn't the one worrying she was. I felt the car stop and the door open. My favorite pair of arms, lifted me up, and into the hospital. I heard people yelling at each other to get me a gurney. I tuned all of them out. All I wanted to do was lay down and die. It hurt so bad. The last thing I remember was a bright light above my head go on.

EPOV

I never should've yelled at her. I never should've told her what to do. If I hadn't she wouldn't have hit her back on the rock. And if she still did hit her back, I would've been right there with her, stopping her from falling deeper into the ocean. It was all my fault.

I've been at the hospital for 3 hours. All 5 of us have been sitting, more like pacing, in the waiting room. We had to have been driving the other people waiting in the waiting room crazy.

"Any news?" Jasper asked me, as him and Alice got back from the food court. They both had a little bag of chips. Alice had Doritos and Jasper had regular potato chips.

"Not yet." Emmett answered for me when I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening behind those big black doors. We waited another hour, sitting there pacing, or in my case, head in my hands, very close to tears. Then finally the doctor came out.

"Which one of you are here for Isabella Swan?"

All 5 of us jumped up from our chairs and nearly sprinted over to where the doctor was standing. "Me." We all said in unison.

"Well, Bella is still asleep. But the surgery went fine. She had multiple little rocks in her back. She will have to wear a brace on her back for a couple weeks. She will be awake shortly, then you can visit her." The doctor said and left us alone.

"At least, she's alive." Rose spoke up.

"She's not going to be to happy that she has to wear that brace." Emmett said, and sat down. The doctor came out about 20 minutes later.

"Excuse me?" he said, interrupting our boring game of cards. Everyone looked up at him.

"She's awake. But only one of you can visit her at a time."

"I'll go." Alice and I said at the same time.

"I'm her best friend. I should be able to go first." She pouted.

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm pretty sure boyfriend beats best friend." I told her standing up.

"How about you play rock, paper, scissors?" Jasper suggested. I put my fist on my other hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Alice and I said in unison. I had rock, and of course Alice had to have paper.

"Ha!" Alice yelled at me and skipped over to the doctor. I sulked back to my seat and slouched down.

"You know that Alice never loses." Rose said taking the seat next to mine.

"I should have thought of that before I played her in a match of rock, paper, scissors." I said, still mad at Alice. But more mad at myself. 10 minutes later Alice came skipping back, with a huge grin on her face.

"She's been asking for you." Was all Alice said.

I jumped out of my chair and almost sprinted down the hall to her room. I opened the door slowly and was preparing for the worst. My Bella looked pretty much the same. She had no cuts on her face, it didn't look like she has been beaten up, at all. But I knew that underneath those plain, white sheets, was so much worse then what I was seeing. I made my over to her bed without a word. She didn't speak either. We just stared at each other. I sat down on a chair that was right by the bed, and held her hand that was resting at her side.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never should've told you what to do. It was very, very rude of me. If I hadn't said it, you wouldn't be in here. You wouldn't have to wear a brace. And most of all, you wouldn't be mad at me." I finished my speech. During the whole thing I was looking into her beautiful big brown eyes. At the end I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Edward?" I didn't answer, I just kept looking down at our hands. "Look at me." She said and put her hand on my cheek. "I'm not mad at you." I looked up at her with a confused and happy expression. "I'm sorry, Edward. I never should have freaked out on you like this. And no this is not your fault. If I had listened to you, I would never been in this hard bed, and no way to move. If I listened to you, I wouldn't have a huge hole in my back, and a hole in my heart for hurting you." I don't know how this woman does it but she just gets more and more incredible by the second. I smiled at her, my famous crooked smile, and she smiled back. I got up from my chair and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know." Was all she said, before she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT CHAPTER!

**AUTHORS NOTE- NOT CHAPTER**

**Hey! Sorry about not updating in like 3 months! I have a serious case of… writers block! I don't know what to have happen next! If you guys have ANY ideas, please review or send a private message! I will try to fit them in the next chapter! And they can be horrible ideas too! SOMETHING! (: okay thanks!**

**I want to shout out to Gliese Pixel for giving me a few ideas already! Thank you! You are amazing! You literally made me smile at the computer screen! Which made me look like a dork! (:**

**Anyway, keep reviewing! And I might mention you in my authors notes (;**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**


	12. Chapter 11

**So, I haven't updated in what seems like a lifetime! I will have a long chapter (hopefully) this time since my writers block was in my way! But all thinks to, Gliese Pixel, I have started updating(:**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 11 of Trip to Remember**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes, to a bright white light. I looked around, and Edward was sitting on a chair next to my bed, holding my hand with his eyes closed with sleep. He must have felt me move around, because he opened his eyes, when I shifted my weight. He smiled at me with his sexy grin, and sat up in his car.

"How you feeling?" He asked, kissing my knuckles.

"Like shit." I said, groaning.

"Let's get you some pain meds. I'll go grab the nurse." Edward said, hopping of his chair, without giving me a chance to answer. I hated pain medication. It always ended up with me getting stuck with an IV. I hate needles. But I looked down, and there of course was one, hooked in my skin. Just looking at it, make my stomach churn.

A few minutes later, Edward came back with a nurse, that looked about in her 60's.

"How are you feeling, Miss Swan?" She asked me, checking my stats.

"Horrible. Can you just stick the needle in me and get it over with?" I closed my eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's the spirit!" The nurse said. She did all she needed to do, and left me and Edward alone.

"I'd better go get the others. They've been wanting to wake you up, but I told them you need your rest. I'll be right back." He kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with the whole group.

"Shes alive!" Emmett said, pretending to be Frankenstein. Rose smacked him on the back of his head. He stopped, and rubbed the spot where she hit him. I laughed at them.

"Hey, guys! How's it been going?" I said, smiling at everyone.

"Well first off, it's a good thing we love you because we've been sleeping on those hard chairs, out in the lounge all night. And my shirt got all wrinkled." Alice said, and went to go sit down on the kind of comfy chair, on the other side of the room.

"Why did you guys stay all night?" I asked them. I certainly didn't want them to stay here all night, without a comfortable chair, or bed in sight.

"Because we weren't gonna leave you here, all alone. We can't trust you and Edward alone." Jasper smiled at me, and sat at the end of my bed.

"I wouldn't either." Edward said, and sat back down in his chair, he was originally in. The doctor came in, to discuss me, after about 10 minutes.

"Isabella Swan?" The Doctor asked, as she opened the door. She was a tall woman, with strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Bella." I corrected her.

"I'm Dr. Denali." She said, and extended her arm. I shook it. "Well, Bella. It looks like you had quite a spill. We are going to keep you in here for a few more days, wearing back brace." I groaned quietly. A back brace. I was going to look like dork. Another thing to help me stick out.

Over the next few days, the others took turns staying at the hospital with me. Normally Edward was there most of the time, but sometimes I told him he had to go home, and get some real sleep. Whenever he was away, Alice would come and turn the channel to Project Runway so I could watch what "real" fashion is. Or Emmett would come and turn the channel to football and show me play by play about what Peyton Mannings plays were. Or Jasper would come and help me meditate to get all my "issues" out. Or Rose would come and help me pick out my outfits for the next 3 weeks. The only person that wouldn't nag me about outfits, or football, or my issues, was Edward. All we did was talk. About everything. Which was my favorite thing to do.

After 3 days, we could leave bed pans and hard beds. I gathered my stuff up, and me and Edward went to go check out. We checked out, and if I could skip, I would have skipped to the car. I was so happy to be out of that place. We got back to the house, and headed inside. I was greeted with a big "WELCOME HOME, BELLA!" everyone screamed. The house was decorated from head to toe with streamers, and banners. There was a huge banner above the fireplace reading "WELCOME HOME, BELLA!"

I smiled at everyone, as each of them gave me a hug. "Group hug!" I yelled. We all got in a huge huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan. Alice, you block number 20. Edward, number 32. Rose, number 13. Jasper and I will take numbers 12 and 18. Bella, you take the ball down field toward the kitchen. Got it? Okay, break!" Emmett said and rushed around, shoving random things. The rest of us decided to played along. Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice, and Emmett were pretending to push at something random. I acted like I was holding a ball, and ran straight toward the kitchen.

"TOUCHDOWN!" I screamed, throwing my pretend football on the ground. I did my little touchdown dance, and looked up to a grinning crowd, looking at me.

"Bella, I'm just so proud of you." Emmett said, faking crying. I laughed at him, and looked around the kitchen. There was a big cake, with hot pink frosting on it.

"Who wants a slice?" Rose asked, getting a knive out of the drawer.

"Rose, I don't think I trust you with that knive." Jasper said, backing away from her. She held it up, and acted like it was a sword. All of us backed away. She laughed at us, and lyed the knive down on the counter. Jasper came over and picked up the knive, and cut the cake. "First piece for you Bella." He handed me a big slice. It was a red velvet cake. My favorite! I ate it really fast, and sat my empty plate down on the counter.

"Geez, Bella. You're turning into Emmett." Alice said, and everyone looked at Emmett, who had frosting all over his mouth and face.

"Whaa?" He said with a mouth full of cake.

"Oh, nothing." Jasper said, chuckling.

"Hey, Em, you might want to try one of these." I said, and tossed him a towel.

"Thanks." He said, wiping his face off.

"Thanks for the party guys. I really needed it." I said, and hugged all of them.

"Your welcome. But the party isn't over." Alice said, and dragged me to the living room. She turned on the wii, and handed me a controller. Rose grabbed a controller as the guys came into the living room.

"Let's have a contest! Whichever team has the highest combined total, wins! Rose, Bella and I against, you guys." Alice said, and popped in Just Dance 2. She picked out the song Walk Like an Egyptian. We started dancing, and all of us knew what we were doing, since we have this game at home. At the end, Roses total was 9803, Alice's was 10,321 and mine was 10,253. Being the mathmatician I quickly added them in my head and the grand total was 30,377.

"The total you have to beat is 30,377." I said, and handed Edward the controller. The guys picked Girlfriend. Since Jasper was controller 2, he was the preppy girl. The only part the guys got right was when they played the air guitar. Edward got a grand total of 3, 768. Emmett got a total of 2,943. Jasper got 4,183. We didn't even have to add them up to know that us girls won.

"We won!" Rose squealed, jumping up and down on the couch.

"I want a rematch!" Emmett whined, crossing his arms.

"Fine. But new teams." I said, grabbing Edwards hand. The teams ended up being Edward, Emmett, and me, against Rose, Alice, and Jasper. "You are going down." I said, and pointed to the ground.

My team picked Hey Ya. We did pretty well during it, and we did extremly well, during the Shake it part. Our total combined total was 28,345

The next team went and they picked I Want You Back by Jackson 5. They did pretty good also. They're combined total was 27,323.

"WE WON!" Emmett bombed, throwing his hands up into the air. We high-fived, and made a huge clap sound. We played Just Dance all night, until we got to tired and sweaty to play anymore. We called it a night and climbed the stairs, to our bedrooms. I jumped into bed and fell to sleep quickly. Oh how nice it was to sleep in an actual bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**I know it's been forever and a day that I've last updated, so I hope you like this chapter! My computer isn't working very good. My word documents won't let me edit them, so if I don't update for a while, its because of my stupid computer!**

**Presenting,**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Guess where we are going tonight." Alice squealed. She had woken up the whole house, at the crack of dawn, so she could tell us what we were doing twelve hours from now.

"What?" Jasper said, sleepily. Jasper was laying on the ground, face planted into the carpet. Emmett was laying on Rose's lap, snoring up a storm. Edward and I had our eyes barely open, leaning on each other for support.

"You have to guess! Wait, don't guess! I'll give you a hint. But open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes slightly. Alice started to hula back and forth. Rose jumped off the couch, causing Emmett's head fly backwards, against the side of the chair.

"I know! I know!" Rose jumped up and down, with her hand in the air. "We're going to a luau!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner." Alice pretended to hold a microphone in her hand.

"Are you serious?" I said getting excited. I've never been to a luau before.

"Dead serious. It starts at five, so we can leave at four thirty. We can do whatever for the whole day." We all decided to go to the beach. The guys and I played tackle football, while the girls referred on the sidelines. It was Edward and I against Emmett and Jasper. Of course, they put Emmett guarding me. But being the smallest on the team, did have it's advantages. You could slip past people, and run faster then everyone. In the end, Edward and I won by seven points.

"Bella, that was so not fair." Jasper whined, as we made our way back toward the house.

"It was not." I argued back.

"Just because your the smallest, doesn't mean you can pretend to trip and then sprint toward the in-zone." Emmett said, joining our conversation.

"There's no rule against it. And it was hilarious."

"Okay, I have to admit, it was a little funny. And I just made a rule against it." Emmett stuck his tounge out, acting like he was five.

"You can't do that." I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms over my chest. We argued back and forth, until we got back to the house. I went upstairs to my bedroom and found a sundress on my dresser. I quickly grabbed it, and put it on. It had a million yellow flowers on a orange background. It had a U neck, with thin straps on it. It was a floor length sundress. After I put it on, I went to the bathroom and did my hair. I put it in a side bun, down on my shoulder. Then I put a yellow flower behind my ear, to give it that final touch. I put on a little make-up, grabbed my shoes, and headed downstairs.

The guys were already down there, waiting for us. They were all wearing, different colored Hawaiian shirts, and khaki shorts. Edward's shirt was the same color as my dress.

"You look gorgeous." Edward said, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Ew. Guys, get a room." Jasper said. I smiled against, Edward's lips, and pulled back.

"You and Alice, are guys are even worse." Edward said, holding my hand.

"Yeah right. You and Bella are the worst in the house." Emmett butted into the conversation.

"Really, Emmett? I thought it was you and Rose." I said, as they came down the stairs. They quickly went to Jas and Emmetts side.

The luau was on the beach a little bit. There was twenty tables set up in front of a big stage. We took the one right in front of the stage. Everyone took their seats, as the first act came on. It was two men with sticks with fire on the end of them. They were whipipng them around, and I swear I could feel the flames from my seat. Our dinner came out after that act. It was lobster with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. It was delicious.

A few acts later, there was a group of five ladies, that came onto the stage. They had beautiful long black hair, that ran down their backs. They had leis on their wrists, ankles, neck, and head. They started to dance a fast dance, moving their hips very fast. Two of them came off the stage, and started to pick people from the audience. I was covering my face, because I really didn't want to go up there. It didn't really help, because one of the ladies, came up to our table, and grabbed, Alice, Rose and my hand. She pulled us up the stage along with a ton of other little kids. I could hear, the guys cheering for us from the audience.

We started to do a simple hula dance. I was surprised how well the little kids knew how the hula. I looked at our table, and I saw Edward smiling at me, I smiled back. Then I saw Emmett stealing food from my plate. I glared at him. He stopped.

After a few more mintues on the stage, we finished the dance. We all did bowed to the audience, that was loud because of Emmett. I jumped off the stage, and ran back to my seat out of breath.

"You guys did amazing." Jasper said. He took Alice's hand above the table.

"Thanks. By the way Emmett, I saw you steal my food. More like my whole plate." I looked down at my plate, and there was nothing on it. Not one thing.

"I was hungry." Emmett looked down at his lap.

"When aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Good point."

I grabbed Edward's hand under the table. He stroked his thumb across the top of my hand. The worst part of the luau was when we had to dance to the music. Not hula dance. Edward and I got up, went to the front of the stage by the other couples, grabbed hands, and waists, and started to dance. We swayed back and forth to the music, for about an hour. Both of us started to get sleepy, so we all decided to head home.

Home. I didn't want to think of the real home right now. This vacation was too good to be true, and I didn't want to go home. Not yet. Three more days. That's all I had.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay girls/guys, I really think you need to read my other story(: I'm trying to get more of you to read that one also. Thanks! Also I'm very disappointed becaue there are more then 100 people reading this, and only three people reviewed... which makes me very sad :(**

**Here it is,**

**Chapter 13**

Today. Today is the very last day here. In paradise. In the dream world. In Hawaii. I knew I was going to miss it. But I have to live in the present, and mourn tomorrow morning when I'm on the plane. On the plane. Without Edward. He's going to Chicago, and I'm going to Forks. A whole country away.

I woke up that morning, in Edward's arms. I slid out of his grasp, without waking him, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Before grabbing a cup of coffee, I stood by the back window, and looked at the view that I would miss oh so dearly. I sighed, when I could feel the breeze of the morning chilliness.

"Hey." Rose came up next to me, and looked through the window.

"What's going to happen?" I asked her, still looking at the waves crasing on the shore.

"I don't understand what your saying." She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at me.

"When we leave. All of us. You, me, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and... Edward." I sighed the last name, and looked back at her.

"Well, we are all still going to be together. But Edward will be across the country, and visit often."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Edward said, and snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest, as he put his chin on my head. I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Rise and Shine!" Alice yelled with a grin. We pulled apart when she came in.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Come on, let's go!" She yanked on my arm, and pulled me to the kitchen. "Start breakfast now."

"Gosh, why are you so pushy?" I said, and grabbed a skillet and a pack of bacon.

"Because I feel like it." And threw a spatula at me. It hit me in the back of the head with a thunk.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I picked it up off the floor. I finished breakfast, an hour later. I made bacon, eggs, and pancakes. As soon as I took the last pancake off the stove, Emmett came running in, and took a fourth of all the food I made.

"You better save some for me." I said, slapping his hands.

We all got fed, and went to the dining room to eat.

"Family meeting." Alice said standing up. "First thing I'd like to discuss is what we are doing today. I know you all were thinking about that." Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, today is relax day. Which means beach, movies, sleep, talking. That's pretty much it. Second thing is flight times. What time does everyones flight leave tomorrow?"

"Emmett and I are going to a coffee convention tomorrow, so our flight leaves at ten." Jasper told us. "We will be back in three days."

"Mine leaves at nine." Edward said, and looked down into his lap. "I will probably visit in a month." A month.

"Ours doesn't leave until eleven." She looked at all of us. "And lastly visiting. When are you going to visit Edward?"

"I have off next month for a week. When I know more I'll call you guys." He held my hand under the table.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Family meeting adjurned." Alice grinned at us, and skipped into the living room. We all followed her, and sat down. Edward and I snuggled into the couch, while Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett took the floor. I sat down at the end, and put my feet in Edward's lap. We popped in Finding Nemo. It was always Rose's favorite.

"Want a foot rub?" Edward asked, as the movie started. I nodded eagerly, as he gave me a foot rub. It felt so good. He hit all the right pressure points, and all the right muscles.

"Edward, you have magic hands." I moaned.

"Woah, what are you doing over there?" Jasper grinned.

"Not what your thinking, Jas." Edward smiled, and looked back at the TV. Nemo just touched the butt, and was getting onto my least favorite part.

"No Nemo! Look behind you!" Alice cried, and jumped off the floor. After the movie was over, we off our butts and went to the beach. We used our surfing skills, and went surfing. If you could call it that. We were just messing around on the board, since the waves were way bigger then normal. After we were done surfing, at around four, we went back inside to have dinner. We decided just to order out, and not have to waste our 'relax' time cooking. We ordered a large pizza, and in came a half hour later. We ate up, and went to the living room to watch another movie. We popped in The Hangover. It had to be one of my favorite movies.

After three more movies, we all went to bed. Tired, relaxed, and dreading the day ahead of us.

**Please Please Please REVIEW if you want to know what happens when they guys leave. You'll be in for a surprise. :)**

**xx**

**edwarduver23**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm just going to get right to the point, soooo**

**here's chapter 14? i think...**

**BPOV**

**"**Rise and shine! The birds are singing, and its only six in the morning!" Alice said, pulling our blinds back, bringing sunlight into the room. A little too much of it.

"Alice! Close those blinds! I can't see anything!" I said, and dug my head into my pillow.

"Yeah, Alice. Can I get a couple more minutes of peace and quiet?" Edward groaned into his pillow.

"Nope. Your flight leaves in three hours. And you have to go through security. So no, your waking up. And your waking up now." Alice demanded.

"Fine! I'm up!" I said, and stood up. I pulled Edward up with me. "Get out, we have to get dressed!" I said, crankily. She skipped out of the room, and closed the door. I went through my not packed suitcase, and grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants. I went into the bathroom, and took a quick shower, before I got dressed. I came back out of the bathroom, to find Edward all ready, sitting on the floor, trying to shove everything in his suitcase, as slowly as possible.

"What are you doing?" As I chuckled at him.

"Trying to pack really slowly, so I'll miss my flight." He looked down at the mess sitting around him.

"You can't miss your flight." I said, and sat down next to him on the floor.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he smiled at me.

"Maybe..." He pushed a strand of hair away from my face, and our foreheads touched. "We really have to start packing." I said breathlessly already. He nodded, and we finished packing his one suitcase. Next we finished my suitcases, and was done in about ten minutes. We took all of our stuff out of the room, and banged our way downstairs. We left the suitcases by the front door, and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. We each grabbed a banana and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do in Chicago?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Well, I got hired as a pediatric doctor." He said, and took a bite of his banana.

"Then you must be good with kids." I smiled at him.

"I guess." He smiled back.

"I bet you are." I said, as the whole group clanked down the stairs.

"Geez Ali, bring enough stuff?" I stared at her load of three suitcase and a huge bag.

"Most of this stuff is suvenors for other people. I'm not as bad of shopper as you think I am." She defended. We all put our suitcases by the door, and stood in front of them.

"I'm really going to miss this house." Rose said, looking at all of it.

"Me too. We created so many memories, and I don't think I want to let them go." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned back into his shoulder. We checked through all the rooms, to make sure we didn't leave anything behind, and slowly made our way to the car.

"I remember standing on this very porch, one morning, thinking there was a fire." Jasper glared at me. So did everyone else.

"Sorry, it was kind of funny." I replied. We got into the cars, and walked to the airport. We gave our cars back in, and headed toward security. We got through security, pretty quickly, then grabbed a snack at a small cafe by Edward's gate. We each grabbed our own kind of bagel, and sat down.

"You know, I'm going to miss this." Edward said, smiling sadly.

"Me too." I said shortly. Once we finished, we cleaned up, and went to Edwards gate to wait. Edward and I took a seat, a little away from everyone else. He laced his fingers with mine, as I leaned my head on his forehead.

"Flight 33 is now boarding." The announcer called. We both stood up, and looked at each other. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. We moved our lips in sync for a few moments before he had to take a breath. I leaned my forehead against his and took deep breaths. I stood back up, and he grabbed my hands.

"I'm really going to miss you." He emphisized really.

"I'm really really going to miss you. You better come back to Forks soon. If you don't, I think I might die." I smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry I will. Let's hope it's sooner then your thinking." He stared straight in my eyes. I shed a tear down my face. "Don't cry. It's only for a month. Then I'll see you again." He wiped my tear away, as another one fell.

"Why don't you just take her with you?" A little boy said, coming up from behind me. He had to be two or three. He was the cutest little kid I've ever seen. He had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair that was sticking up everywhere.

"I wish he could." I said, squatting down in front of him. His mother came up behind him.

"Joesph, don't talk to strangers." She scolded. She looked at me, and I stood up. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept better eye on him."

"It's totally okay. He's such a cute little kid." I said and looked down at him. His mom took his hand, and pulled him in the other direction.

"Final call for Flight 33." The anouncer said.

"There's your flight." I gave him a huge hug, and he spun me around. I squealed and he put me back down. He kissed my forehead and walked toward the gate enterance, with his carry on bag. "Call me!" I yelled.

There he goes. The love of my life, boarding a plane without me, going somewhere I'm not going. I hate that feeling. That feeling where you know someones leaving, but you don't want to believe it until it's actually happened. I'm feeling that right now.

I went over to where Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper where sitting. I took a seat next to Alice.

"Was it hard?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah. But you'll know the feeling once Jasper and Emmett's flight leaves."

"Just getting a heads up on what's coming." She said teary eyed.

"Alice, don't cry. It's only for three days. Then he'll be back in your arms." I told her.

"I know. I know. It's just... you know that feeling where you know someones leaving, but you don't want to believe it until they are actually gone?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, I actually just expeirenced that." I said.

"Well, that's how I'm feeling. And when Jaspers flight boards in," Alice looked at the clock. "twenty minutes, I'll know what the real feeling is."

I didn't know what to respond to that. We all just sat there in silence. We moved to Jasper and Emmetts gate, ten minutes later. We sat there and waited for their plane to board for about ten minutes until there was a call. I let Rose and Alice have their moment with Emmett and Jasper, and turned around. I turned back around after a few moments.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Even though you'll be gone for like three days." Emmett picked me up in a big bear hug. And Jasper gave me a smaller hug. They waved bye to us, and we stood there watching them walk through the gate doors.

"It's going to be us next." Rose said, and took a seat. Our flight didn't leave until eleven, and we didn't board until ten thirty, so we had a half hour to kill by ourselves. We walked down to our gate, and sat down. We twiddled out thumbs for about twenty minutes until we boarded. I grabbed my carry bag, and handed my ticket to the ticket guy. I walked by and boarded the plane to row seven. The three of us sat by each other. I was on the window, Alice in the middle and Rose on the end.

As the plane took off, I looked out the window, and said goodbye to the city that has been my home for the last month. The city that had made my love stronger with Edward. I leaned back in my seat and fell asleep for the six hour flight to Seattle. Alice shook me awake when we landed, and the girls and I walked off the plane.

We grabbed our luggage off the luggage belt, and wheeled them to the parking garage where we parked our car about a month ago. We shoved all our bags in the trunk, and hopped in for the hour long drive ahead of us. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I was awoken by Rose shaking my leg.

"Bella? Get up." She whipsered. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Were in Forks. We're going to drop you off at the house. We have to get some groceries." Alice said, and pulled up into the driveway of me and Rose's apartment. I grabbed my two bags, and walked into the lobby of the apartment.

"Hey Bella! It's nice to see you again." James the doorman said. James and I were best friends from the first day Rose and I moved in.

"Hey James. I know it's been way too long." I said and gave him a quick one arm hug. "Well, I have to go get all this luggage up to my room. I'll see you later James." I waved him goodbye and went to the elevator. I got out of the elevator at level four. I grabbed the key out of my purse and unlocked the door. I closed the door and threw my keys in the bowl by the door. I dragged all my luggage into the lving room. I looked up and there was Edward standing by the window, looking out at the view.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

**You'll have to review to figure out why Edward's here... (: I wont update until I get five more reviews.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know you've guys have been waiting for this! It ended on a cliffy! But you still haven't got 5 reviews for last chapter! This time you have to have at least five reviews! please!**

**Well you guys have been waiting long enough,**

**Chapter 15!**

"Edward! What are you doing here?" My breath caught in my throat. I slowly walked across the living room, and stood in front of him. Is this a dream?

"I realized sometime between when I left you side, and when I boarded the plane that I could never live without you. So I landed in San Diego, and caught the next plane to Seattle, and drove all the way here just to ask you this one question." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a red velvet box from his left pocket. I gasped, as he took my left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Those four words came out of his mouth. The four words that mean close to nothing by themselves, but together they mean everything to a woman. The words I've wanted to hear since I was a little girl, that every little girl dreams of being asked. Not 'What flavor ice cream do you want?' but it's really 'Will you marry me?'

I nodded my head fast, with tears falling down my face. He grinned and put the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It had little diamonds surrounding a big diamond. He stood up, and picked me up into a huge hug. He twirled me around and set me back down.

"I love you so so so much." He smiled, and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, and wound my fingers in his hair. I locked my fingers in his gorgeous golden locks. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we needed to take a breath.

"I am so happy. I don't know how to describe it." I leaned my head on his forehead.

"Me too. I'm so glad you said yes." He smiled at me.

"As if I would say anything else. I'll say yes a million times to make you even more happy." I grinned back.

"You can't get me even more happy then I am right now." He responded.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed, and jumped up and down. Edward laughed at me, and sat down on the couch. "Long day?" I asked.

"You have no idea. But the last few minutes have made up for the eight hour plane ride." He pulled me down on the couch next to him. I snuggled into his side. I held up my left hand and looked at it. It was absolutely stunning.

"That was my grandmothers ring. She gave it to me, before she died. She told me, 'Find a good girl who deserves that ring. Find someone I would approve of.' I'm positive she would approve of you." He kissed my forehead.

"I bet she's smiling down at you right now." I kissed his cheek.

"I think so, too. She would be so proud. Which reminds me, you've never met my family yet. They live here in Forks, but we've never had the chance to see them. Maybe tomorrow night, I'd like you to meet them."

I groaned. I hated meeting parents. Especially if they don't like me.

"What?" He asked.

"What if they don't like me?" I played with my fingers in my lap.

"How could they not like you? In fact, they will like you so much, they'll love you." He reassured me.

"You can't know that. I'm your fiance, for crying out loud. They haven't met me, and were already getting married. Don't you think they'd hate me after not meeting me, before we were engaged?"

"I'm to blame for it, though. I didn't think of introducing you to my parents before. But now that were engaged, I think it's kind of necessary." He told me.

"You're right. Like always." I smiled up at him. "By the way, how did you get in my apartment?" I curiously asked.

"Well, James sent me up. He's seen me around a few times, and realized I was your boyfriend. He sent me straight up here, without a second thought." He chuckled.

"Oh, James." I laughed. I heard someone try to unlock the apartment door.

"Go hide in the closet. Come out when I say, I have a surprise or something like that." I whispered, and shoed him to the coat closet. I sat on the couch and flipped through channels, unintersted. They walked in with a few bags of groceries.

"Hey, guys. Need some help?" I got up from the couch, and helped them carry them to the kitchen. Before the trip we had to get rid of all of our food. Lucky for us, Emmett was there to save the day, and cleaned out our fridge, freezer, and cupboards. So, now, we don't have any food.

"Thanks." Rose turned around to one of the bags, and pulled out a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Surprise! I found this at the store, and thought we could have a party tonight, just us girls."

"I haven't had Ben and Jerry's in forever! Did you get my favorite?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, of course." Alice said, and pulled out two other cartons. "And we got my favorite, and Rose's favorite."

"Well I have a surprise for you also." I said, clapping my hands together. I turned around and Edward walked in. Rose and Alice squealed, and gave Edward a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh! But you were just on your way to Chicago." Alice squealed.

"Change of plans." He laughed at them.

"Wait, why the change of plans? Not to get rid of you or anything, but how do you suddenly after like ten minutes you came here." Rose asked.

"I decided I can't be seperated from my family, blood related or not blood related." He winked at me. "Especially you, Alice. My favorite sister."

"You mean your ONLY sister?" Alice joked.

"Well, you're still my favorite sister. But only on certain occasions." Edward joked back.

"Thanks, and you're kind of my favorite brother." She punched his arm.

"You're gonna get it." He put her in a pretend headlock, and messed her hair up.

"Edward! My hair!" She yelled. Rose and I just stood on the side and laughed at them.

"Well, I guess we can change our plans, too. It can be a girls and Edward night, instead of a girls night." Alice said. "But I have to warn you, the movies aren't going to be guys movies."

"I'm cool with that. As long as I get to sit by Bella."

"Fine. If that's what gets you to shut up." Rose pouted.

"Well, let's get the pizza place on the phone! What's a girls night without pizza?" I almost yelled.

They laughed at me, and got the pizza shop on the phone. Edward pulled me into the living room.

"When are we going to tell them?" He pointed at my ring.

"Let's just let them find out themselves. It's not like they go around looking at peoples hands." I smiled up at him. I gave him a quick kiss, and pulled him back into the kitchen, when they just hung up the phone.

"They'll be here in about a half hour." Alice told us.

"Sounds good." Edward answered.

"Let's go find some movies." Rose pulled all of us to the living room. We picked out, Baby Mama, 27 dresses, and Bride Wars.

"I told you they were all going to be chick flicks." Alice smirked.

"I don't care. I can tell by the covers of this, and the captions at the top, that these are all comedys." Edward stuck his tounge out at her.

The pizza came, and we each grabbed a slice. It was just plain cheese pizza, which was my favorite. Once we finished, we all gathered around the TV with our Ben and Jerry's in our hands. I was just about to get a spoonful when,

"Bella, what's that on your hand?"

**Next chapter, the meet with the parents! And see what Bella says about Alice's question! But you need 5 reviews for me to update! 5!**


	17. Chapter 16

**We are a little short on reviews! only 3 this time! I need 5! I'm only going to let it pass these two times, because you've been good on review before.**

Chapter 16

"Bella, what's that on your hand?" Alice asked, pointing to it.

"What's what?" I looked at my right hand acting stupid.

"Your other hand." Rose told me.

"Oh that. I got that at the airport gift shop. I thought it would look good." I lied.

"That is no ring you can buy at an airport." Alice took my hand, and let my Ben and Jerry's fall in my lap. Edward just sat there, smiling at me.

"It was an expensive gift shop?" It came out as a question.

"I don't think so." Rose looked between Edward and I.

"What do you think, Rose?" I questioned.

"I think you and Edward are hiding something." Rose smirked.

I looked over to Edward. "Should we tell them?"

"I think they already know." He smiled at me.

"We're engaged." I stated simply. I thought they were going to be really mad at me for not telling me, but I guessed wrong. They started squealing and jumping up and down. Rose grabbed both of my hands, and yanked me up on my feet. They pulled my left hand from me, and looked at it.

"Wow, Edward, you have good taste." Alice said examining. "I never thought my own brother would have taste in fashion."

"I didn't pick it out." He stood up next to us.

"Well, then who did?" Rose asked, still looking at the ring.

"Alice, it's grandmas ring." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh, this is the one! Grandma gave this to you about two years ago, before she passed away. I remember now. She told you to find someone just perfect for you. I think Bella is just perfect for you." Alice said sincerly. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks, Ali." I grinned at her.

"Anytime, sis." She laughed.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Woah, Rose, we just got engaged like an hour ago." Edward said.

"Well, Alice and I will work on the details." Rose smiled at us.

"Yes, I can see you both want a summer wedding. August... 13th. I see an outdoor wedding, with flowers everywhere." Alice said, staring off into space, imagining our perfect wedding. As they went on and on about the wedding plans, Edward and I snuck away quietly to the kitchen.

"I'm glad I got out of there while I could." I said, and leaned up against the cold refridgerator. I looked around the kitchen, and it looked bare, compared to the way it looked before we left. Before we left we had a ton of envolopes on the counter, along with assorted wrappers from food. Now there is nothing but a clean white counter top.

"I was afraid we would have to have the wedding right here, right now." Edward sighed, and leaned on the counter.

"They would never do that. They would call everyone and make sure they got here in ten minutes, then we would have it right here right now." I laughed.

"Knowing my sister, that would probably happen." He laughed along with me.

"Why don't we just elope? It would be way quicker." I suggested.

"Oh, no you don't. You are having a proper wedding, whether you like it or not." Rose and Alice came barging into the kitchen with their arms at their waists.

"Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Good. And I better not hear anymore business about you eloping." Alice said, and pointed her finger at us. Then they both left us alone again.

"Well, that went over well." I said sarcastically. "When are we going to tell the rest of the family?"

"Well, I bet Alice and Rose are on the phone with Emmett and Jasper right now. And when we meet up with my parents tomorrow we can tell them." I groaned. "It won't be so bad. Let me call them, and set it up." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and punched in a number, then put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A womens mom came on the phone.

"Mom!" Edward smiled into the phone.

"Edward! Son, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. How was Hawaii?" She said excitedly.

"It was amazing. How do you and dad feel about having dinner tomorrow night with Bella and I?" He asked.

"I would love to. Bella, the girl you talk oh so highly about?" His mom chuckled.

"The very one." Edward smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella." She said over the phone, knowing that it was on speaker phone.

"Hello, Esme." I laughed.

"How are you, my dear?"

"I'm doing better then ever. How are you?"

"Scared about what you guys are going to tell me tomorrow." She laughed.

"I wouldn't be, Mom." Edward called.

"Good. Wait, Edward aren't you supposed to be in Chicago right now?"

"That's what were going to talk about tomorrow."

"Okay, now I'm really worried. But I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Edward. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight." We said at the same time and hung up the phone.

"It is getting late, we should go to bed." I pulled him upstairs with me, away from the kitchen. I changed into my sweats, while Edward looked through his suitcase for a tshirt and boxers. I layed down on the bed, and he joined shortly after. I turned so my back was facing him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What about your job?" I curiously asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you. They offered me a job here in Forks, at the Forks Hospital." He whispered in my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hit him with a pillow in the head. He laughed at me, and threw one at me.

"Sorry!" He surrendered.

"You are so not sorry." I laughed at him, and layed back down. "Goodnight, E."

"Goodnight, my beautiful Bella." He kissed my forehead, and I drifted into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**only 2 reviews this time! NOT GOOOD! we need 5! and exactly 5 or more! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter.. something... of Trip to Remember! (:**

"After you." Edward opened the restaurants door for me, and I walked in. It was a very fancy restaurant, and I knew I could never afford it. Edward gave the hostess his name, and she lead us over to a table with four chairs. And occupying two of the chairs were Edward's parents. I couldn't tell they were his parents, because he mentioned he was adopted, but they were very beautiful people.

The woman, Esme, had golden hair, that went a little past her shoulders. She had big brown eyes, that matched the dress she was wearing. The dress was a brown floor-length gown, with a bow in the middle. She was very slender, with a gentle smile playing on her lips. I smiled back.

The man, Carlisle, had very blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He had his white doctors suit on, with a blue shirt underneath. He smiled at us, as we walked up hand in hand.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle." Esme stood up from the table, and put her hand out for me to shake. I shook it, and did the same with Carlislse.

"Hi, Esme. Hello, Carlisle." I greeted. They sat down, and Edward pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down with a whispered 'Thank you.' Then Edward took the other empty seat.

"Hello, I'm Victoria, and I'll be your server tonight." She said, and handed each of us a menu.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She looked up at Edward.

"A glass of wine." He looked through the menu.

"Red or white?" She took notes on her notepad.

"Red, please." He set his menu down. She looked up at me.

"Water for me, please." I said, never looking at my menu. Esme and Carlisle both ordered red wine, and the waitress left.

"So, what's the news you guys had to tell us?" Esme asked with a smile. "You're not pregnant because you ordered water right?" She looked concerned.

"No, no, no. Mom, Bella just doesn't drink. She is definetly not pregnant." Edward held my hand ontop of the table, stroking it with his thumb.

"You don't?" Carlisle asked, and looked over to me.

"No, I don't. I've never really enjoyed the taste." I sent a small smile in their direction. They nodded in understanding.

"So, then what's the big news?" Esme was almost jumping out of her chair. Before we could answer the waitress came back with our drinks.

"What can I get you to eat?" I looked through the menu, that I had totally forgot about. I decided and put my menu down.

"I'll take the Classic burger." Edward said, and handed her the menu. She took notes, and took his menu. She looked up at me.

"I'll take the Spaghetti plate." I handed mine to her after she wrote it down.

"How is the steak here?" Carlisle asked her.

"Steak is probably my favorite thing on the menu. It's big, and juicy." She showed him how big it was with her hands.

"I'll take that." He handed her the menu.

"How do you want that cooked?" She took it from him.

"Medium well." She wrote that down and looked at Esme.

"I'll take the Blue Cheese Salad." She gave her the menu, and the waitress left with all of our orders.

"You didn't answer my question." Esme said, and smiled at us.

"Well, we're... kind of... engaged." Edward managed to get out. Esme was literally squealing in her seat.

"Since when?" She got out, between squeals.

"Last night." Edward said simply.

"Let me see the ring." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. I lifted my left hand ontop of the table and Esme reached over and took it in hers.

"It's gorgeous." She said, looking at all the different diamonds on it.

"You don't recognize the ring?" Edward asked. She shook her head.

"It's grandmas ring." He said. Carlisle gasped, and took my hand away from Esme.

"Now I remember this ring. You didn't get it fitted or anything?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"No I didn't. It fit her perfectly." Edward looked over to me, and I looked over at him. Our eyes met, and we smiled.

"That's incredible." Esme murmured. She gave me my hand back, and I held Edward's hand on top of the table. "So, when is the wedding?" She asked.

"Mom, we just got engaged yesterday."

"So, you don't know yet?"

I shook my head and said, "Alice was thinking August thirteenth." I told them.

"That's only a month away. A lot to do in a month." Carlisle said.

"I'll help." Esme offered.

"Thank you. I'm sure Alice and Rose need some extra help, knowing that I'm not into it as much as they are." I smiled at her.

"Great! I'll call Alice later about the details." She said, and the server came with our food. The Spaghetti plater was delicious. Spaghetti and Italian food, had always been my favorite. Throughout dinner we made small talk about the wedding, what our plans were, and our jobs. I had totally forgotten about the shop up until the conversation. I was just so busy with Edward, I forgot. I'd have to ask Alice about it later.

"I had a great time tonight." Esme said, and stood up from her chair. The rest of us stood up also, and put on our coats.

"I did, too. I look forward to talking with you more about the wedding plans." I gave Esme a small hug, and same with Carlisle.

"Goodnight, Mom and Dad." Edward said, as we walked out the door. He kept his hand on the small of my back.

"Night." They whispered at the same time. We got out into the cold, and into the heat of the car.

"That went better then I thought it would." I sighed with a smile.

"I told you, they would love you. Just like me." He kissed me on the cheek, and put the car in reverse.

"I love you, too." I smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 18

**So... I still haven't got the 5 reviews I was looking for... but I just really wanted to update this one. Please check out my other stories! Thank you (:**

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

Emmett and Jasper came home the next day. We had to get to the airport at four in the afternoon. Alice, Rose, Edward, and I got in my car at ten thirty, and drove to the airport. We arrived there and walked to their gate, which was on the other side of the airport. Edward and I walked hand in hand behind Alice and Rose who were walking quickly up the ramp. We finally got there, five minutes before they were supposed to land, and took a seat, right in front of the doors. Rose and Alice were practically bouncing out of their chairs.

"Guys, calm down. They are right there." I pointed at them, walking through the gates with big grins on their faces. They snapped their heads up, and looked up at the boys. They smiled and ran over to them. I let them have their moment, so I turned toward Edward, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I remember, we were standing just like this in the Hawaii airport. But it wasn't happy, like it is today." I smiled up at him.

"I remember that, also. I also remember the time when we were on the plane together going to Hawaii. Another happy moment." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"I remember the first time you said you loved me." I giggled, as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Very fond moment of mine. I remember the surfing lessons, where you made it look so easy." He laughed.

"Only because of your asshole instructor, who was hitting on you." I pulled back, and he put his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, I prefer brunettes." He smiled down at me. The instructor was a blonde, of course.

"I'd hope so." I grinned. "I remember when I first met you. We were run around the park, and we both ran into each other."

"That was the happiest moment of my life." Edward whispered.

"My happiest moment was when you asked me to marry you." I messed with my ring, behind his head.

"Oh yes, that would have to be my all time favorite." Our moment was interrupted by Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper walking up to us. We pulled apart and held hands, and looked at them.

"It's good to see you Emmett." I laughed, and pulled away from Edward, and gave him a big hug. He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled, and he set me down.

"It's good to see you, too, Bells. I've missed you." He kissed me on the check, and joined Rose's side.

"Jasper!" I called. "Come over here and give your best friend a hug!" He smiled, and gave me a big hug.I went back to Edward's side, and wrapped my arms around his waist, side ways, while he put his arm around my shoulder.

"We should get back to the house. You have some explaining to do, you two." Jasper pointed at us. We all nodded, and walked in pairs to my car. Edward and I walked in silence, in the same position, while the others, I could tell, were talking quietly to each other.

We got home ten minutes later, and we all took a seat in the living room. Edward and I took the floor, while Alice and Jasper sat in the love seat, and Rose and Emmett were on the couch.

"So is there something you want to discuss with us?" Emmett asked, bringing up the topic.

"I have no clue what your talking about." I played dumb, examining my nails.

"Yes you do." Jasper butted in. I shook my head, pressing my lips in a straight line. "Then what's that on your hand?"

I then realized I was examining my nails on my left hand, not my right hand. "Shit." I whispered.

"Yes, Bella, please enlighten us." Alice smirked. I played with the ring, and looked up at Edward.

"We're kind of... engaged." I smiled at him, talking to them.

"Now, was that so hard?" Emmett talked to me like I was five.

"Yes, it was, Emmy." I answered.

"How did he do it? I'm in the mood for a good story." He put his arm around Rose, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well, as you all know, Edward left to go to Chicago for his job interview, but he didn't go to Chicago. He landed in Los Angles, and took the next plane to Seattle. He arrived here at the apartment, and James let him in our room. I got back, and was totally surprised." I looked up at Edward. "I asked him why he wasn't in Chicago. He answered, 'I never want to live without you. Will you marry me?' And I, of course, said yes. And that's all she wrote." I shed a tear, and Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

"Aw. That's so sweet." Rose smiled.

"It is." I agreed.

"When's the wedding?" Jasper asked.

"August 13th." Alice told him.

"That's like a month away."

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious." I laughed. "It was Alice and Rose's decision. By the way, Esme wants to know if you want any help with the wedding plans."

"Absolutely yes. I will need all the help I can get." Alice said. She took out her phone, and dialed Esme's number. She got up from the love seat, and went into the kitchen to talk with her about the wedding plans.

"Let's watch a movie." Rose suggested. We all agreed with her, and she popped in a random movie.

The night went on, and we watched probably three movies. I fell asleep on the couch, but I felt someone carry me up the stairs, and set me on my bed. I felt a slight pressure on my forehead, and a small 'Goodnight, love.' before I fell asleep.

We opened up the shop again the next day. Which meant waking up early. Which meant a day without Edward. I woke up at six, just like every other regular day. I took a shower, and got dressed in my work outfit. I put my hair in a pony tail. I grabbed my black high heels, and walked downstairs. Alice was waiting in the living for me. She must've spent the night.

"Ready to go back to work for the first time in a month?" Alice said sadly, and got off of the couch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, and walked with her to the front door. I grabbed my purse, as did she, and we walked out of the apartment, down the elevator, and to the car.

"This is our first time in over a month, working at the shop." Alice said, as we climbed in her Porshe.

"I know. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday, I was sitting on the stool, in the shop, flipping through a magazine, waiting for someone to come in the store." I laughed quietly.

"Let's hope there's more customers now." She smiled, and parked the car in the parking lot, at the way back. I got out, and walked to the shop. I grabbed my keys, and unlocked the door. i walked inside, and everything was a mess. There was papers flown everywhere, and clothes pulled off the rack.

"What the hell happened in here?" Alice said slowly.

**Okay I know it's a short chapter, but it's what you get for only 2 reviews! (: Review and find out what happened to the shop! **


	20. Chapter 19

**So, I'm going to recognize some people in each one of my stories in every chapter so thank you so much to avenue13, Edward'sBella21, huntpenny, bublegummy, and JuLi1y! I absolutely loved each and every one of your reviews!**

**Chapter 19**

"What the hell happened in here?" Alice asked slowly. There was clothes thrown everywhere, and shoes spewed all over the floor. The windows were broken, and the glass was all over the floor. From the outside you couldn't tell the windows were broken, because the blinds were over it. All our stock files were everywhere, all with all the receipts. I don't think you could find on piece of clothing hanging on a hanger.

Alice and I walked slowly across the shop to the counter, stepping on glass with a crunch. The cash register was broken open, but good thing for Alice, because before we left she took all the money out of the cash register.

Alice flipped out her cell phone, and dialed 911. She talked frantically into the phone, and the person listened. She muttered a few okays, then hung up.

"They said they would be here as soon as possible. But not to touch or move anything." She told me, and sat down on a chair in the corner.

"Who do you think did it?" I sat down on the uncomfortable, yet fashionable chair next to Alice. She curled up into a ball on her chair, with her knees tucked into her chest, and her arms wrapped around them.

"I have no clue. I hope it doesn't have to do with any one of us." I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Alice, it's going to be okay. The police are on their way, and are going to figure out who did this." I reassured her. But I didn't even sound convinced.

"Bella, this story is my baby. I've put my heart and soul into it for the past three years. I can't let it slip through my fingers just because someone broke into it." She sobbed.

"I know." I soothed her, and patted her on the back. The police arrived, and started taking samples of things, and looking for different things. We told them all we know, and they nodded and wrote it down on a little notepad. They put yellow tape up in front of the shop, and left. They told us we could go through things now, and touch everything.

Alice and I started going through the clothes that were on the floor. I handed Alice the clothes while she put them on the hangers, and back on the rack.

"This is going to take forever." I sighed, and put yet another white sparkly shirt on a hanger.

"Tell me about it." She handed me another shirt.

"Why don't we just put all of this in a box, and both of us put them on hangers. Then we can organize them later." I said, and grabbed a box from the back room.

We got half of the clothes done, before Jasper and Edward came with some food for lunch. We were both sitting on the floor, with hangers upon hangers on our lap, when they walked in.

"We brought food!" Jasper held up two bags of food. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, after looking around. "What the hell happened in here?" Shock came up from Edward and Jasper's faces.

"We were robbed, and now we have to clean this mess up by ourselves." Alice said angry, and she stood up, shoving the hangers on her lap, all over the floor.

"Robbed!" Edward yelled, with concern written all over his face.

"Yes, robbed. But we don't know when it happened. It could have been anytime between the day we left or last night." I explained, standing up as well.

"Did you call the police?" Jasper set the food down on the counter with the cash register on it. He pulled out three styrofoam containers, containing chinese food. I grabbed a plastic plate and fork that was in the bag, and shoveled food onto my plate.

"Yeah, we did. They took samples of stuff, and told us we could clean up now. So here we are, cleaning up. Just like they told us to." I said, and sat down on one of the benches behind the counter.

"Well, since me and Jazz aren't doing anything for the rest of today, we could help you clean up." Edward offered, and ate on the counter by where I was sitting.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Alice asked, and took a fork full of noodles.

"Yeah, there isn't much to do at home, except play video games." Jasper sighed. He shifted his weight from his left leg to his right, and stared down at his food.

"Is that all you've been doing today? Playing video games?" I looked between Jasper and Edward. They smiled innocently at me.

"Pretty much. But I cleaned the kitchen up a little bit, since it was such a mess." Edward glared at Jasper.

"Sorry." Jasper up his arms up in surrender. "Call of Duty is way too addicting."

"I know what you mean." I said, taking a bite of an egg roll.

"You've played?" Edward asked, smiling

"Are you kidding? Bella is the master at it." Alice said. "I bet she could beat either one of you, any day."

"You're on." Jasper held out his hand, and I shook it.

"I actually get to play someone good at this," I said excitedly. "Rose and Alice just die immediately, so I always win."

"Brag much?" Alice laughed. The rest of us laughed, and finished our lunch.

"We should get back to work." I said, looking at the huge mess. I threw my plate and fork away, and started back up with the clothes. Alice and I worked on the clothes, while Jasper and Edward worked on all the receipts. There had to be thousands of receipts all over the floor. We finally finished the clothes at around four, just after Edward and Jasper put their last receipt in the box where we store them.

"We're almost done." Edward sighed, and started to pick up the bigger chunks of glass from the window. I went to the back room and brought out the vacum cleaner, to clean up all the little pieces of glass. We finally finished. I plopped down on the uncomfortable chair in the corner, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I noticed a little slip of paper, coming out from underneath the cash register.

"Hey, what's that?" I stood up slowly, and made my way over to the register. I pulled out a regular sized piece of blank paper. It was folded in half, hamburger way.

"What's what?" They asked, and joined me. I opened up the letter and read it silently. I gasped a little, before I read it out loud to the others.

_"Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I need it. I know you know what it is. If I don't get it in the next week... well your family and friends will have to pay the price for it._

_Signed,_

_Annonymous_


	21. Chapter 20

**I had some pretty AMAZING reviews last chapter(: Here are all of them:**

**sunshinefish**

**bublegummy**

**anonymous**

**Edward'sBella21**

**carlyrae**

**huntpenny**

**twilightreader916**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews (:**

**Chapter 20 of Trip to Remember**

Everyone gasped around me.

"Bella, what's this about?" Edward asked.

"Can we just wait until we get home?" I let a tear slip down my face. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we walked out of the front door, and to Alice and Edward's cars. The guys got in Edward's car, and Alice and I got in her car. We got in and buckled up.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that letter meant?" Alice demanded, and turned on the car. She backed out of the empty parking lot, and out onto the busy streets.

"I told you. I'll tell everyone as soon as we get home." I said, and looked down at my intertwined fingers. We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride home. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just we didn't know what to say after today's events. We finally got home, and we both got out and walked through the lobby and into the elevator. I noticed the note folded in Alice's hands. I sighed and pushed floor 4. We got there quickly and walked into Rose and my apartment. I threw my keys into the bowl by the front door, and walked through the apartment and into the kitchen. Everyone, meaning Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, were all standing around the counter.

"What the hell happened today?" Emmett demanded.

"Okay, before I tell you what happened, I'd like to tell you that Alice's Boutique got robbed sometime between we we left for the trip and early this morning. I know who did it, but you guys don't. Which is why I'm going to tell you. But first, the letter." I said, and took it from Alice's waiting hands. "This was written by my ex-fiance's father. I'll explain more after I read this." I said, and read the letter to Rose and Emmett. They both gasped. "My ex-fiance and I were together for four years in high school. We were voted cutest couple in the year book. On graduation day, he proposed to me, and I, being young and stupid, said yes. The ring was beautiful. He said we had to go out and celebrate, and get a few drinks. But he had more then a few. He got so drunk, I could barely get him to the car. I tried to grab the keys out of his hands, but he wouldn't let me drive. He said only the man of the household can drive." I swallowed hard, getting to an even worse part.

"He sounds like such an asshole." Rose growled.

"Trust me, he was." I stated and got back to my story. "He was so drunk, he couldn't drive straight. We got in a car accident that night. He pulled out into an intersection, and there as a car headed straight for his side of the car. He died instantly and the whole left side of my body was crushed. I was so mad at myself. I, of course, blamed myself for killing him, because I should have tried harder to get the keys." I sobbed. I felt Edward come over and rub my back. I sniffled up my tears and continued. "His dad never like me, which is why he blamed me even more for killing him, then I blamed myself. He told me, I should have taken better care of him, since I was his fiance. I was crushed for months, not able to make it out of my apartment. That is until I met Rose and Alice. I was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. They walked over to me, and sat down on each side of me. I didn't know if they were drunk or not, because I had no clue who they were, and they were sitting by me and talking to me." I smiled at them. "They helped the through it. Rose let me stay in her apartment, and Alice offered me a job, as you all know. And I've been happy ever since." I smiled softly, finishing my story. Everyone stayed quiet for a little while, until Jasper spoke up.

"You never mentioned what his father was looking for."

"Oh, I guess I forgot. It was the ring he gave me. He told me it was really expensive, and his dad can't afford much these days. Which is probably why he wants it back, to sell it, and get some money." I said, and looked around at all their worried expressions.

"Where is it now?" Alice asked.

"It's in my jewelry box. I kept it just as a reminder of him, but since the note threatened against me, I guess I'll give it back to him." I leaned into Edward's embrace. "Also, because I have much better friends and fiance now."

"Well, go get the sucker, and bring it down here." Rose said, and pushed me toward the door. I ran down the hallway to my room with a bathroom in it. I rummaged through my jewelry box, throwing all my jewelry all over my bathroom counter. I finally found it, stuck on the bottom of it. I grabbed it by the metal band, and ran back down the hall. I joined them back in the kitchen and set it down on the counter, in the middle of everyone.

"There it is." I said pointing to it. Everyone sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"Wow, that man must have loved you a lot." Emmett whispered under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not really. I think he was just buying his way into my pants." I said, as everyone busted out laughing. "It's true," I stated.

"Probably, because this is one hell of a ring." Rose said, picking it up. It had a gold band, and diamonds surrounding the whole band, with one big diamond in the middle.

"But nothing compared to mine." I said, looking down at my left, ring finger. Edward picked up my hand, and kissed my ring.

"True. Yours is pretty bad ass." Emmett said, grabbing my hand, and looking at the ring.

"I still can't believe Edward picked this out. He's not exactly the most... stylish person I've met." Alice smiled.

"Thanks, Alice." He said sarcastically.

"So, Jas, Em, when are you guys going to pop the question?" I asked, smiling at them as their faces turned bright red, and their mouths opened.

"Uh..." Was all they said.

"You never did say what your ex-fiance's name was." Emmett said, changing the subject.

"Jacob Black." I said, as everyone's mouths flew to the floor.


	22. Chapter 21

**Shout out! Big thanks to sunshinefish, bublegummy, huntpenny, Edward'sBella21, and YazzyTheGreat! Without you guys, this story would be nothing! (:**

**Chapter 21!**

**BPOV**

"Jacob Black." I said, as everyone's mouths flew to the floor. "What am I missing?"

"Jacob Black was the biggest asshole that ever worked at Jasper's coffee house." Edward growled.

"He worked there while he was in high school. My father started the shop, and his name was Jasper too." Jasper said. "I don't even know why my dad hired him."

"What did he do that made him that big of a jerk?" I asked.

"The question is, what didn't he do to make him that big of a jerk?" Emmett scoffed.

"He yelled at customers, that weren't in the best moods. He took way to long of breaks, then he should have. When there was a morning rush, he would work as slow as possible, to make sure everyone else got to work harder." Edward explained.

"Ah. The typical Jacob." I sighed, and looked down at the counter.

"Why did you date him anyway?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was young, and stupid. He seemed nice, at the time, but it must have been only to me." I took the ring from the counter, and twirled it around in my hand.

"Are you going to give that back?" Jasper pointed toward the ring.

"Yeah. I think I am. I have no use for it anymore." I told them. I skipped out of the kitchen, and to the door of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, as they all joined me by the front of the door. I grabbed my purse, my sunglasses, and keys. I stuck the sunglasses and put them on the top of my head.

"I'm going to give him the ring back." I said, and put the ring in the front pocket of my purse.

"You can't go by yourself." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's right, Bella. You haven't seen this guy in what? Six years? For all we know, he could be a drunk living at home, drunk, watching soap operas all day long." Jasper agreed.

"In fact, we know that he's exactly like that. Look at what he's done to the boutique, and then the way he blamed the death of his son on you." Emmett sighed.

"Which is why I should go with you." Edward said, and joined my side. I looked up at him from the side, and smiled. He smiled back, and grabbed my hand.

"If you say so. But don't be out too late. It's already pushing seven. Just get home before dark." Alice waved us off, and went back in the kitchen. The rest of them said bye, and we left. Jacob's dad, Billy, has lived in the same house for his whole life. A small, one bedroom house, with a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. That's pretty much it. I drove to that small country house, in my car, with Edward sitting in the passenger seat. We held hands the entire way, without talking. We had nothing to say, our looks of appreciation was enough talk to speak all the words in the world.

We arrived at the house, twenty minutes later. I got out of the car, and slowly walked up the driveway, with my hand in Edward's. I knocked on the rotted wooden door, and an old man, about late fifties early sixties, with black hair and gray streaks in there, from old age. He had wrinkles across his face, and a little shorter then me.

"Bella?" His rough voice said, with a crack in it.

"You wanted something." I stated, with an attitude.

"Yes, yes I did. I didn't think you'd actually bring it." He said, with a small smile. "Please, please come in," He motioned inside, and I walked in, still holding Edward's hand. "And you are?" He glared at Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's fiance." Edward stuck out his hand, while Billy just stared at it. Edward dropped his hand awkwardly, and put it in his back pocket.

"Found someone to take Jake's place?" Billy said angry, looking at me.

"Jake was never the boyfriend, or fiance, he should have been. So no. Edward is not a replacement. He is three times the man Jake ever was to me." I crossed my arms over my chest, as Edward put a protective arm around my waist.

"So that's why you killed him." Billy said as a statement, not a question.

Edward stepped in front of me, away from Billy's reach. "Bella did not kill Jacob, and you know it. Jacob was just a drunk, who didn't know how to control himself. So don't go blaming things on people, just because you don't want to hear what the truth is." Edward pointed a finger in his direction. I pulled him away from Billy, before he did something he would regret.

"You stay out of this. You have no idea what happened that night." Billy looked like there was steam blowing out of his ears.

"And you do? I don't think you were there in the car with me, when he got us in that car accident." I grabbed Edward's hand, and squeezed all my anger out. I really hoped I wasn't hurting him.

"No. No I wasn't. But when your a father, you know things." Billy looked down at the floor.

"Bullshit. You're just blaming it on me, because you don't want to think Jacob is a bad person." I said. "You don't want to feel the guilt of feeling like your a terrible father. So you blame it on me, so I can think I'm the bad person in this situation. Why do you want the ring back anyway? Just so you can sell it, and you can buy more alcohol to get drunk off of? Drink all you want, but it will not stop the guilt that you feel." I almost yelled. I realized we were still standing right in front of the door, yelling at each other.

"I never regret anything I ever do. Blaming everything on you was just icing on the cake." Billy got in my face. I just stared him down. I didn't want him to think I was backing down.

"The cake? Of your son dying? Are you proud that your son died?" I asked, staring at him as he looked guiltily at the floor. "You are, aren't you?" I whispered. "How could you?" I practically yelled.

"It's one less mouth to feed, and right now I don't have that kind of money to keep two people surviving." He looked back up at me and yelled.

"What kind of father are you?" I whispered, with tears in my eyes. Edward was still holding my hand, gently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Can I just get the ring, and you leave?" Billy asked a little softer.

"No." I stated, and crossed my arms.

"I warned you, Bella. You know what I'll do if you don't give me that ring." Billy warned.

"Believe me, I'm not scared of your old ass. But I guess this is your lucky day, because I don't want anything to do with this ring." I said, and pulled it out of my purse. I held it between my thumb, and pointer finger admiring the diamonds. "It is awful pretty, isn't it? Wouldn't it be sad if I just handed it over to you?" I looked up at him. He didn't answer. "Which is why in return for the ring, I would like a few answers." I motioned to the small living room. I walked in, and looked around. There was two small couches, facing each other, and an old chair sitting right across from the TV. Which as playing soap operas, just like Jasper said. I took a seat, and Edward sat next to me. Billy took the couch across from us. He grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Where were you the night of the accident?" I asked the first question.

"I had just finished dinner with the family, after the graduation." He answered honestly.

"How come you were in the hospital the night I was in the hospital?" This one has been on my mind for a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked down at his hands in his lap, which automatically meant he was lying.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I was sitting in my hospital, the day after the accident, when my father came in. He had told me that Billy was in the hospital, with glass cuts across his forehead, and a cracked skull.

Billy shook his head.

"You were in the hospital, the same night I was, with glass cuts in your forehead, and you had broken your head open."

"I...I..." He stuttered, which was another sign of lying.

"Billy? What aren't you telling me?" I asked, and cocked my eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! You caught me! I was the car that drove straight into Jacob's car! I was the one that caused the car accident! Are you happy now?" He yelled, as he started crying. I gasped, as did Edward beside me.


	23. Chapter 22

**Sooo... big shout out to my fans (I sound like a movie star)! Big thanks to sunshinefish and of course, Edward'sBella21! My review thing isn't working so well, so I might have missed a few reviewers! Anyway...**

**Chapter 22!**

**BPOV**

"What? Why would you do that?" I whispered, with tears coming down my face.

"Because, Bella! I didn't have enough money to send him to college, or have him stay home, to feed another mouth." Billy yelled, with tears falling.

"That's not a good enough reason to kill him!" I yelled back. "He wasn't going to need your money, anyway. Him and I were going to start a family. He was going to be an amazing architect. And you wouldn't have to pay for college, because, didn't he tell you that he got a full scholarship to the University of Washington? I guess you weren't as close as you thought you guys were."

"He never told me these things, because he didn't know what I would think." He yelled.

"No he never told you, because he didn't trust you! He felt that if he told you that he got a scholarship in architecture, then you wouldn't approve." I told him, quieting my voice. Edward grabbed my hand in his, and stroked his thumb across the back of it. It calmed me down. Billy didn't answer. He just sat there and cried. Since I got all the answers I needed, I got up from the couch, and carefully set the ring on the table. I saw him look up a little bit, as I walked away from him, as Edward followed. We opened the front door, and left.

Edward or I didn't talk until we got in the car. I got in the drivers seat, and Edward hopped in the passenger seat. I buckled up and turned on the car.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Edward said, looking out his side window.

"Yeah, it did. I thought there would be a punch thrown or something." I chuckled slightly.

"I would never let that happen, you know that right?" He said seriously. I smiled.

"I know." I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. I backed out of his driveway, and onto the main road.

"You still love him." Edward stated, not as a question.

"Who?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Jacob." He looked over to me.

"Yeah, I guess I do. How did you know?" I looked between the road and him.

"I saw the way you talked about him." He smiled slightly.

"But I love you way more."

"I know." He smiled, and took one of my hands off of the steering wheel. He brought it up to his lips, and kissed it softly, until he dropped both our hands to the arm rest. We drove like that for the rest of the way home. We got out and walked inside to an awaiting group of people.

"It's ten o'clock, and we were worried sick." Alice scolded us, as I threw my keys in the bowl by the door.

"Sorry, there was a lot to discuss." I put my hands up defeat, and dropped my purse to the table by the bowl of keys.

"Really? Well, we need all the details." Rose said, and pulled both of us into the living room.

Edward and I sat down on the love seat, while everyone piled on the floor or couch.

"Okay, where do you want us to start?" I asked looking at them.

"The beginning." Emmett said. He was sitting next to Rose with his arm wrapped around her. I told them the whole story from the minute we walked his house until the minute he walked out of the house. At the end everyone stared at me with their mouth opened slightly.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said slowly.

"Why would he do that to him?" Alice asked.

"That's the same question we were thinking." I looked up to Edward.

"I get why he did it, but that's no reason to actually kill his own son." Jasper said.

"Exactly." Edward said.

"Well, since it's getting late, we should head to bed." I suggested, and stood up. I pulled Edward up with me, and headed upstairs. I got in my pajamas, while Edward stayed in the bedroom waiting for me. I took off my makeup, and put on my sweats. I went out of the bathroom, and over to Edward, who was lying down on his back, on my bed. I crawled in next to him, and snuggled my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Drama, drama, drama." I said, quietly.

"At least in a month, we will get married." I could just hear Edward smile.

"Then I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen." I giggled slightly.

"I love the sound of that, coming from your lips." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"The worst part would have to be, planning it with Rose, Alice and Esme." I groaned.

"At least I don't have to do it." He chuckled.

"I'll make you. After all, you have to help me pick out the cake, the flowers, where the reception will be, where the ceremony will be, what we will serve, the guest list, I could just go on and on." I looked up at him.

"All of that doesn't matter to me. As long as you're the bride, and I'm the groom." He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back. I broke apart after a minute, to take a breath. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you." He breathed out.

"That's the whole reason we're getting married." He smiled. "And also because I have an incredibly sexy fiance." He kissed me again.

"Or it's because I have a smokin' hot almost husband." I smiled against his lips. We broke apart.

"I'm sure it's both." He grinned. "What part are you most excited about?"

"Everything." I blurted out. "How about you? What are you most excited about?"

"Marrying you." He smiled widely. I smiled back, and snuggled into his chest again, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Alice barged into our room, and opened the blinds.

I sat up in the bed, opening my eyes slowly. "You know, Alice, we could have been naked, and you just walk in."

"Well, you weren't, so I came in anyway." Alice shrugged, and put her hands on her hips.

"Believe me, I wish we were." Edward grumbled, from his laying position on the bed, and pulled me down next to him again. I squealed and laughed.

"Um... Gross. I'm going to leave before this gets any weirder." Alice practically ran out of the room.

"Well, that got her out of here quicker." I laughed, and got out of bed. I went into my bathroom, and got ready for the day. I took a hot shower, and dried my hair. I put it in a messy bun, and let it hang down my back. I added a headband with that. I put on a little bit of make up, then a pair of Nike shorts, and a t-shirt, since I knew we weren't going to be doing anything today.

Edward was still laying down on the bed, so when I came out, I threw a pillow at him.

"Wake up!" I yelled, and shook the bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." He sat up from the bed, and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, and stretched his whole body. I went downstairs to let him get dressed, and found an awaiting Alice.

"Let's head out. This should be an interesting day." I said, as I grabbed my purse, and keys from the table by the front door.


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update guys! I was super busy this weekend! But, anyway, big thanks to my amazing reviewers, miss cullen 35 and sunshinefish35!**

**BPOV**

We got to work, and started organizing the shelves again. From XS to S to M to L and so on. It took us a few hours, because there was rack upon rack of them. We left work early, around one, so we could go to the Wedding Dress shop. Rose was meeting us there.

"Ready to pick out your gown?" Alice asked, as we stood in front of the store looking up at the sign. The store looked relatively new, with over done dresses on mannequins in the window. It wasn't very busy, which I was thankful for. Alice grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the shop. The whole store was white. Nothing but white. There was dresses everywhere, with mannequins on every turn.

"This makes me feel a little better." I whispered to Alice. She gave me a confused look. "Look at how many dresses their are. They are bound to have a dress that's just perfect for me." I explained. She nodded with understanding, and went up to one of the employees.

"Excuse me?" She tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around. She wasn't much taller then Alice, with strawberry blonde hair, that went all the way to her waist. She had a name tag on that read, Tanya.

"How may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"We have an appointment." Alice smiled back.

"Oh, okay. Let me check you in." She motioned toward the computer at a desk, by the front door. "Name?"

"Isabella Swan." Alice told her, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right leg.

"Yes, I have her right here." She clicked on the computer, and typed something in. She finished and walked away from the computer. Okay, which one of you is Isabella?" She asked looking between us.

"I am." I said, raising my hand, with a smile. She smiled back, and led my through a row of dresses.

"Do you have anything in mind?" She asked, looking through some dresses.

"I really love lace dresses. Strapless would be best." I described.

"Okay, I think I have a few things in mind." She said, and led me over to different rack. It had a ton of lace dresses, in plastic wrappings. I looked through a few of them, and picked out a few that caught my eye. We went back to a room, while Alice waited in a chair, right by a mirror.

Tanya helped me into the first gown, which was a lace gown, that was a sweetheart neckline and was fitted to me. It was like a mermaid gown, which I didn't care for very much. I walked out of the room, and over to the mirror. Alice smiled at me, as I twirled my way in.

"Like?" I asked, looking at all the angles of me in the dress.

"Not so much." She said honestly.

"Me either, it's not really my type." I said.

"You sound like you're picking out a guy." Alice laughed.

"Ha. Ha." I said, as I walked off the pedestal. I went back into the dressing room and tried on another gown. I didn't care for it much, but I showed Alice anyway. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw Alice shaking her head. Since I didn't have another dress to show her, I got out of the dress, and into a robe to look for another dress. Rose arrived just in time to pick out some new dresses.

"What did I miss?" She asked, as she ran into the room.

"Nothing too interesting." I said, looking through a few gowns. I couldn't find another one, so we left. We decided to go window shopping, maybe hoping to find the perfect one. We were walking the streets of down town, and I stopped dead in front of this old, boutique. It looked run down, but there was something about it that was calling out to me.

"I want to check this place out." I told them, and pushed the door open to the shop. The door rang as we walked through, as was greeted by a strong scent. It was a bad scent, it was kind of good. An old lady was standing behind the counter, reading a book. She looked up as soon as the door opened, and smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked with an accent.

"Hello. I was wondering, do you have any wedding gowns?" I asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Just follow me." She motioned toward the back of the store, to a small rack of white dresses. There couldn't have been more then eight dresses. I looked at the mannequin that held a dress, and I knew it was the one. It had a U neck, with what looked like a rope holding it up. It was like silk, and very flowy.

"I like this one." I said, pointing to the mannequin. Alice and Rose came over and looked at it.

"I love it. Go try it on, Bells." Rose said, and pointed toward the dressing room.

"Um, could you get it off the mannequin?" I asked the sales lady.

"Of course." She said, and pulled it gently off the mannequin. She handed me it, and I went into the dressing room to change into it. I slipped it on, and it fit perfectly. It wasn't too flowy to make it look like I was pregnant, but it was a little loose in just the right places. I walked out of the dressing room, and everyone gasped.

"I love it!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Bells, you look gorgeous in it." Rose smiled.

"You're practically glowing." The sales lady smiled tightly.

"This is the one." I announced. "Wait, how much?" I asked.

She showed me the price tag, and it was a very reasonable price. I agreed, and went back into the dressing room. I took it off, and put on my regular clothes.

"I have to perfect shoes that goes with it, and I'll give them to you for free, since no one else is buying them." The sales lady said, as we walked up to the cash register.

"Thank you very much." I grinned at her, as she pulled out a pair of white heals, that had strips going across it. "They're perfect." I breathed out.

She rung the stuff up, as I handed her my credit card. She swiped it and handed it back to me. She put the dress in a big bag that had a hanger at the top** (I have no clue what they are called) **and put the shoes in a bag. She handed both of them over, and smiled.

"Thank you." We all called, as we walked out of the shop.

"Edward is going to flip once he sees that dress." Alice smiled.

"That's what I was going for." I said, and got in the car that was parked a few blocks down. Rose got in hers, and we both drove away.

"Make sure Edward doesn't see it." Alice said.

"I will." I promised.

"You know what? I'll just put it in Rose's closet. He's too scared to go in there anyway." Alice laughed, and pulled up to the apartment building. The guys and Alice have practically moved in to me and Rose's apartment, so I wasn't surprised to see them there, when we got home. I opened up the front door, and set my keys down in the bowl. I put my purse down, as Alice carried the bag down the hall.

"What's in the bag?" Edward asked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hand on my chest, and pecked his lips.

"The wedding dress." I answered honestly.

"Oh, do I get to see?" He teased.

"I would... but Alice has it under lock and key." I smiled at him.

"Well, then I'll just have to wait and see."


	25. Chapter 25

**My amazing reviwers once again are... Edward'sBella21, sunshinefish, and misscullen76!**

**BPOV**

"Are you kidding me Alice? We have to do all of this today?" I asked, after Alice handed me a huge list of things we had to do that day.

"No I am not kidding you. Since your wedding is in less then a month, we need to get all of this done today." Alice crossed her arms, and drank a sip of coffee.

I looked down at the list again and read it over. First we had to go to the florist to pick out the flowers. Then we had to drive to First Beach, to figure out where on the beach we wanted it. After that, we had to go over to Edward and Alice's mothers house, to pick out the cake, since she knows how to do them. Finally we had to go to the restaurant that we were getting the food at, and pick out what food we needed for the dinner. Edward was coming with Alice and I to help pick it out, because no way in hell was I going to be able to decide by myself.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, as Edward walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. Well, pajama pants, and no shirt.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked, grabbing a cup of coffee. I handed him the list of stuff, and his eyes just got wider after every thing on the list. He set the list down, and looked confused at me.

"Don't look at me," I put my hands up like I was in trouble. "Alice is the one that made this all happen today." I pointed to Alice, leaning against the counter sipping her coffee.

"Whatever. Just get dressed and be back down here in," She looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes." She said, and downed the rest of her coffee, and put the cup in the sink. Edward and I ran up the steps, and got dressed. I put on skinny jeans, and a loose tank top. I matched that with some flats, and let my hair fall down my back. Edward wore khaki shorts and a striped polo shirt. We went back downstairs, with a few minutes to spare. Alice was all ready by the front door, with her purse and keys in her right hand. I grabbed my purse, and we headed out.

Edward grabbed my hand, and we walked to the car with our hands interlocked. We got in Alice's Porsche, and drove to the flower shop. We got out in front of a huge building, with flowers every where. We got inside and looked around.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" The woman said. She must work here.

"Not yet. Just looking." Alice answered for us.

"Any particular occasion?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. A wedding." Alice smiled at the sales person.

"Do you have any types of flowers in mind?"

"Well, I think we were hoping to look, and fall in love with any kind we find." I butted in.

"Okay." She said, and walked away from us. We started looking through isles and isles of flowers. I stopped in front of these purple lilies. They were the prettiest flower I have ever seen. Edward and Alice noticed me hesitating, and came to check them out.

"Those are the ones." Edward said, and touched the flower lightly. Alice agreed, as did I and we went up to the counter to tell the lady.

"We found some." Alice said, and walked back over to the flowers, as the lady and Edward and I followed.

"Good choice." She smiled. "Let's go back to the desk and discuss the details." She said, and walked back to the counter with us following.

"How many will you need?" She asked, taking out a slip of paper to write down the information.

"Well, since they are going to be our center pieces also, maybe fifteen dozen." Alice said, as my mouth flew to the floor. She scribbled that down on her piece of paper and looked back up at Alice.

"When will you need them delivered?"

"August 13th, in the morning. Around ten." Alice said, as the lady wrote that down.

"Where to?"

Alice scribbled down the address of the beach, and handed her the little slip of paper.

"Got it. You can pay when you get the flowers." She said, and put the slips of paper in a big envelope. We walked out the door and to the car.

"Off to stop two." Alice said, and sped off toward First Beach. First Beach is a beach in La push, which is about fifteen minutes from Forks. It's a beautiful beach, when it's not raining. We arrived fifteen minutes later, and we got out of the car. We started walking down the beach, to find the perfect spot. Most of the beach looked the same, but some of the beach was more crowded and some of it was less. We finally found a spot that wasn't very crowded. We walked back down the beach and to the car.

"On to stop three." Alice said, as she drove to her and Edward's parents house. We got there in a few minutes, and parked. We got out, and before we had a chance to knock on the door, the door was ripped open and Esme gave me a huge hug.

"Bella! Alice! Edward!" She squealed and gave each of us a tight hug.

"Hi, Mom." Edward smiled, when she finished hugging us.

"Come on in! We have a cake to make." She winked at us, and practically ran inside. Carlisle had to work today, so Esme was home all alone. We all went into the dining room, which had dozens of slices of cakes and dozens of cubes of icing. Esme took the head of the table, and Alice took the seat to the right of her. Edward sat down on her left and I sat down next to him.

"First we will try the cakes and icings, and then we can figure out what you want it took look like." Esme said, and pushed a plate of what looked like vanilla cake and chocolate icing. She did this for the next twelve cakes, and icings, but the one Edward and I both loved the most was vanilla cake with chocolate icing and strawberries on top of that.

"Great choice." She scribbled that down on a piece of paper. "Now onto structure. What do you want it took look like?"

Edward and I talked about this a lot, and figure we wanted a cake that popped. Not a boring white one. The colors on the cake was going to be the same colors as our flowers. We decided three tears, that were square, and weren't straight. We told Esme all of this, and she asked what the color of the flower was.

"Here. I have a sample of the flower in my purse." Alice said, and dug through her purse. She handed Esme one of the flower heads.

"You know what color would go great with this? Like a lime green color." Esme suggested.

"That would be perfect." Edward smiled at his mother. Esme started to sketch the cake down on the piece of paper, and when she finished she looked up to us.

"Is this good?" She handed the paper to us, and showed our perfect cake. It was exactly like we described it, and had purple and green flowers all over it.

"I love it, Esme." I smiled at the paper, as Edward gave it back.

"Yeah, it's our perfect cake." Edward smiled at Esme.

"I'm glad you like it." Esme smiled back.

"Well we have an appointment at the restaurant down the street in about ten minutes, so we better head out." Alice spoke for what seemed like the first time here.

"Okay. I'll see you guys hopefully soon." Everyone stood up from their chairs and over to the front door.

"Thank you so much, again, for making our cake." I gave her a tight hug, and walked out the front door with Alice and Edward. We drove over to a small restaurant at the end of town, which has the best food. It started raining as we got out, so we ran inside.

"Hello. How many?" The host asked.

"We have an appointment with the manager." Alice said politely.

"Oh yes, right this way." The host led us to an empty table, with no one surrounding it. Alice sat next to me, and I sat in between her and Edward. A man came up to us, which I was guessing was the manager. We stood up upon his arrival, and shook his outstretched hand. We all took seats, and he got right to the punch.

"I hear you need catering for a wedding." He started. "We have the best catering business in Forks, so I'm very glad you picked us for your wedding." He said.

"We only choose the best." Alice smiled at him. Edward and I held hands on top of the table.

"Okay, let's get to eating. I'll have you chose what might sound good off our menu, and I'll bring them out, and show you what they will look like on the plate." He explained, and handed each of us a menu. My eyes immediately went to the grilled chicken. I chose that, and it looked like Edward found the steak.

"The grilled chicken, please." I put the menu down.

"The steak, please." Edward said. The guy took our menus, and went through a swinging door to what I guessed was the kitchen.

"We could have both those things at the reception, and the people can chose between the two." Alice suggested.

"That would probably work best." I smiled. The manager came back with two plates. One with steak and one with grilled chicken. He put the grilled chicken in front of me and steak in front of Edward. I took a bite of the grilled chicken and it was delicious. I heard Edward moan because the steak was so good. I tried a little piece of his, and loved it, while he tried mine and loved it.

"We will take both of these for the reception." I told him.

"And could you serve a small salad before?" Alice asked.

"Of course." He smiled at all of us. "And for desert?"

"Well, I've always wanted a chocolate fountain at my wedding." I admitted.

"We could do that. And have bananas, strawberries, marsh mellows, and so on to dip in it." He said.

"Perfect." I smiled at him.

"Why don't we go up to the counter, and talk about all the details." He motioned toward the front of the store. We all walked up to the counter, while he got on the front computer to type in the details.

"Where will we be catering?" He looked up at Alice.

"First Beach in La Push. You will see tons of tables and chairs on the beach, and that's where it will be at." Alice explained.

"How many people will we be serving for?" He typed that in the computer and looked back up.

"Around seventy five or a hundred." I didn't even know there was going to be that many people.

"What time will the reception start?"

"Well, the ceremony will be at three so maybe four or so."

"When will it end?" He typed it in.

"Well whenever dinner and desert is over, your staff can leave."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know." He handed her a receipt, while Edward swiped his credit card in the slot. I looked over Alice's shoulder at the receipt, and I was about to puke the amount was spent.

"Thank you." We all said, as we walked out the door and to the car.

"Yes. Finally, were done." I sighed, and fell asleep on Edward's shoulder in the back seat.


	26. Chapter 26

**So my top reviewers this time are.. BookGirl misscullen67 and sunshinefish! thanks for your support! Okay anyway, so I know I did the wedding in my other story called Time, I just didn't know if I was supposed to do a wedding in this one TOO. Then I thought to myself, most of you guys don't read my other story Time, so I am going to put it in there. Just thought I'd let you know that.**

**BPOV**

So, today is the day. The big one. The queen mother of all days. My wedding day. That whole month of planning, and a packed schedule, is finally coming to an end. No more hectic Alice after tonight. No more planning until late into the nights. No more getting woken up at the earliest of hours just to pick out wedding inventations. No more. I got up out of bed and took a shower. I finished my shower, and went to the kitchen, where Alice and Rose were sitting.

"There she is! Future Mrs. Cullen." Rose squealed, and gave me a big hug.

"Here I am." I smiled, and grabbed a mug from the cabinet, and filled it with hot coffee.

"You better get started on your hair and make-up, if you want it done in time." Alice got up from the table, and over to me. I had told her that she couldn't do my hair or make-up, because first of all she has done the rest of my wedding, and I didn't want her to work so hard, fixing me up, and finishing all the details on the wedding. And second of all she would make it way more over the top then I would need it to be.

"Alice, I dont need," I looked at the clock. It said nine. "Six hours to do my hair and make-up. Two hours tops." I told her. My wedding started at three. If I had it Alice's way, we would be doing the make-up right about now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do your hair? I could totally do hair." Alice had a puppy dog look on her face.

"You just go and finish up the details. No worries, I got it all under control."

"Yes, ma'am." She dumped out the rest of her coffee, and ran out the apartment door.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked Rose, and plopped down on the couch in the next room.

"Probably go see Emmett, and get ready for the wedding. How about you? What are you going to do today?"

"Well, since I can't see Edward, probably lay around and watch some TV. Then go get ready at like one." I sighed and turned on the TV. Rose and I started watch E! news, but then Rose said she was going to go over to Emmett's, which left me all alone. I watched Keeping up with the Kardashians all morning, until one, when I went up to my bathroom to start my hair and make-up.

I started curling my hair, just a little curlier then my normal hair. I had just finished when my phone rang. I burned myself on the curling iron, trying to get the phone.

I picked it up. "Shit." I said into the phone.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say into the phone.

"Edward!" My voice instantly brightened, as I heard his voice.

"Hey." I heard him chuckling on the other end. "What happened?"

"Oh, I just burned my finger on the curling iron." I ran my finger under cold water.

"So, your hair is going to be curly." Edward hinted, with a smile in his voice.

"Maybe... But Alice can not know we are talking right now. She will rip your balls off, and serve them as dinner if she finds out."

"Oh don't worry she won't. Her and Jas went somewhere together, and won't be back until the beginning of the wedding I'm guessing."

"Oh, she'll be here. After a packed month, she's definetly going to be there." I smiled, and tried to do my hair with one hand.

"I miss you." Edward said, sadly.

"I miss you, too. But guess what. I'll see you in exactly," I looked at the clock that hung on the left wall in my bathroom. "One hour and twenty two minutes, and we will be married." I smiled at the thought of it.

"I can't wait to see you." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Me either. Hey, I have to go and finish my hair and make up." I explained.

"Okay, I'll see you at the alter."

"I'll be the one in white." I picked up a few bobby pins.

"Bye. I love you." Then he hung up the phone. I quickly threw the phone down, and finished my hair. I bobby pinned all my hair to one side, and twisted it into a french twist. I finished it with a little hairspray and went onto my make up. I made my eyes a smokey color, and put on a little lips gloss. When I finished I looked at the clock, and it said two. I had to meet Alice at her house, at around two fifteen, since she had my dress. I put on a pair of white booty shorts, and a tight white tank top. I grabbed my cell phone and keys, and headed out to my car. I drove over to her place. I got out, and ran inside, since it was unlocked.

"There you are! Hurry up, we have to hurry!" Alice yelled, and pulled me over to the bathroom. I got out of my tank top and shorts, and put on the dress. The dress I got at that little shop downtown, stayed at Alice's for the entire month. As soon as it was zipped, I smoothed it out with my hands, getting all the wrinkles out.

"By the way, I love your hair and make up." Alice smiled, as we stood in front of full length mirror. She had on her bridesmaid dress, which was a deep purple, the same color as our flower, the lily. We walked out of the bathroom, and into her living room, where Esme and Rose were standing.

"Bella, honey, you look gorgeous." Esme game me a tight hug. "Who did your hair? I love it."

"I did." I smiled proudly.

"You're going to have to do my hair for Alice or Rose's wedding." Esme winked at me.

"Esme, were not engaged." Rose pointed out. She had her bridesmaid dress on as well, and it looked stunning on her. Both of the dresses had thin straps, and was a V neck. It was skin tight, and looked amazing. They picked it out, of course.

"Yet." I smiled.

"Come on guys, we have to get going. We wouldn't want to be late for Bella's wedding." Alice changed the subject, and grabbed my shoes, and all of our flowers. We all left and took Esme's car to the ceremony. I got in the back next to Rose, while Alice and Esme took the front seats. While I we were driving, I put on my heels, and attached my cell phone to one of the strings on the heel. We got to the ceremony, and walked behind a cover, so the people couldn't see us.

"Dad!" I almost yelled, when I saw him behind the sheet.

"Bells! You look gorgeous." He came up to me, and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dad. You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled, and pulled back. I heard the music start, and Rose walked down first. Alice went down, and that's when I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I counted to three, and started to walk down the aisle with Charlie's arm in mine. I looked up at Edward, and grinned. I could never have been happier in my life, and the butterflies went away as soon as I looked into those deep green eyes.

I made it to the end, and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's. He smiled down at me, and turned to the priest. The ceremony went on, and Edward and I would steel glances at each other.

This part I was dreading. The vows. I've been rehearsing mine for a whole month, trying to get it perfect. I made sure I memorized it, so I wasn't standing up there with a sheet of paper.

"Now it's time to recite your vows. Edward." Edward grabbed both my hands, and we turned to face each other.

He cleared his throat and started. "Love. Love is just a word to those who don't know what it is. But to the people that are falling for it, means the world. Of course, to me, it means to the moon and back. Laughing. Laughing is just a word to those who don't have a sense of humor. But to those who do, means a joke that deserves a smile. Of course, to me, it's what I think is one of the most beautiful features you have. Promise. A promise is just word to those who don't know how to keep one. But to those who know how to keep a promise, they mean what they say. And let me tell you, I know how to keep a promise. I promsie to keep the good memories alive, and let the bad ones die. I promise to make loving you my number one priority. I promise to listen to you, even if we aren't having the best of days. I promise to stand my your side, when you need me, and even when you don't. And I promise to keep my promises." He finished, with a crack in his voice. It looked like he was going to cry, just like me. I had tears almost pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella." The priest pointed out to me.

"My life belongs in a Disney movie. I feel it has been ripped out of the pages. I am your Cinderella, and you re my Prince Charming. When we are apart, I feel like Ariel down under the sea, with you in a totally different world. When we go on our adventures, I am Jasmine, and you are Aladdin, and we are flying on your flying carpet. When I get hurt, which seems to happen a lot around here, I am Snow White, and you're Prince Charming, and you always make me feel better with a kiss. I love you. I always have, and I always will. Forever." I finished, with tears falling.

The part I was waiting for though, was when we said I do.

"Do you, Edward, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and for health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Edward. I looked up into those deep green eyes waiting for the answer.

"I do." He smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Do you, Bella, take Edward to be your lawfuly wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and for health, for richer or for porrer, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I said. The priest held out the pillow with the two rings on it.

"Not, it's time to exchange rings." I grabbed Edward's ring, while he grabbed mine.

"With this ring I thee wed." He slipped his grandmother's ring on my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I slipped a golden band I picked out, on his finger.

"By the power rested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said. Edward slowly lifted my veil up, and craddled my face in his hands.

"Kiss her already!" I heard Emmett yell from the crowd. That's all Edward needed, and his lips were crushed against mine. We pulled back, and looked out at the crowd. We walked back down the aisle hand in hand, with big grins on our faces.

"You ready to party?" I asked Edward, with a smile.

"With you? Any day, any time." He said, as we walked toward the tent right next to the ceremony where the reception was.

**Well, guys, I hoped you liked the wedding! I'll update as soon as possible. I'm going on vacation in two weeks, so I won't update at all then since there will be no internet connection!**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

I stood there on the dance floor, waiting for the music to start for our first dance. My hand was in Edward's and my other hand was behind his shoulder. His hand was in mine, and on my waist. I smiled up at him, as we began our first dance. Only our first dance wasn't a regular first dance. We had been planning this for the past month. This wasn't going to be your typical first dance, and no one knew about it yet, except for Alice because she came in while we were practicing.

The music started off slowly, as we danced slowly across the dance floor. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice standing there with a video camera. The slow music stop, and I noticed every look up at the dance floor like there was wrong. Edward and I spred apart, and stood next to each other, in a line. We raised our arms and made the crowd louder. The crowd cheered as YMCA came through the speakers.

"Young man, there's a place you can go." Edward and I pointed our pointer fingers on our right hand and moved it from one side of our body to the other. "I said, young man, when you're short on the dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time." Edward and I jumped up and down and put our arms in the form of Y, then M, then C, and then A, twice. I laughed the whole time, and then the new song came through the speakers.

"Come on, baby, let's do the twist." Was sung, and Edward and I moved our right legs on the floor, and acted like we were squishing a bug.

"Everybody was kung fu fighting, HA!" Edward kicked the air, while I lifted both of my arms over my head, and lifted my right leg, so it was bent, and acted ninja. Everyone was laughing around us, while we were laughing ourselves.

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile. Grease lighning, go grease lightning." We moved our hands the same way we did for the YMCA, and then up then to the side, just like in the movie. We finished that song and went on to the next one.

"'Cause this is Thriller! Thriller, night." Blazed through the speakers, and we make our hands into claws and walked to the left, and then to the right.

Then Jump on it came on. We moved over to the edges of the dance floor, and put our hands up into the air, trying to get them pumped up. They cheered, and we moved back to the middle of the floor. We moved our hips from left, to front, to right, to back, to left. We circled a hand above our head and turned around.

The Macarena came on, and we put our arms out in the formation. We jumped to the side, and did the same thing again, and again, and again.

Of course, we had the Chicken dance in there. We made chicken mouths, then put our hands under our armpits to make duck wings, and then shook our butts. The whole place clapped three times.

When Walk Like an Egyptian came on, we put one arm in front of us, and bent it, and put another arm behind us and bent it. We walked a few steps, then turned the other way. We put our hands above our head and joined them together. We moved our heads back and forth, and then the song ended.

"You can't touch this." I put my hands on my thighs, and moved them around in circles, and walked across the dance floor, right in front of Edward, while he went the other way.

"I like big butts and I can not lie." Edward and I turned around, and shook our butts at the crowd. The whole crowd cheered, and we turned back around. I laughed and turned to Edward. We got in our original formation, of him holding my waist, and my hand, while the song "You're the one that I want." came on.

The whole crowd cheered, as the whole dance ended and we went to our table that we were to sit at. I sat down, out of breath, and took a sip of champagne.

"Bella! Congrats! I wasn't expecting that show out there from you!" Rose came up to me, and gave me a hug, while I was sitting down.

"Thank you. And we've been planning it." I pulled back and smiled at her.

"It was an amazing dance, guys." She looked between Edward and I. We were holding hands on top of the table.

"Thanks. It was all coreographed by Bella though." Edward smiled. I blushed, and looked back up at Rose.

"Well, congratulations again, and I'm going to go dance with Emmett." She said, and pointed over to Emmett who was motioning from the dance floor, for her to join him.

"Thanks! Go have fun." I pushed her toward the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward grinned over at me.

"I would love to." I answered, as we both got up from our chairs, and walked to the dance floor. I put my hand behind his shoulder, and the other in his hand. He put his hand in mine, and on my waist.

"I love you, you know that right?" Edward whispered.

"Absolutely. And I love you, you know that right?" I smiled, and touched my lips to his. We swayed to the slow song, as I saw Rose wrapped in Emmett's arms, and Alice standing on her toes, to be able to reach Jasper.

"It's the whole reason were here." He pressed his lips to mine again. "You truely look gorgeous tonight." He whispered against my lips.

"And you look like you walked out of a magazine." I smiled. "A bridal magazine." He laughed, as he twirled me around, and brought me back in his arms. "So, are you going to tell me where were going for our honeymoon?" He hasn't told me yet, and I hated not knowing the exact details of what I'm going to be doing. Even though I trusted Edward, I still didn't feel good about it.

He looked like was considering it, and then it wiped off is face. "Nope."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because it's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow morning." He grinned with satisfaction.

"Please." I smiled sadly, and put my had that was right behind his shoulder, on his chest, and leaned in, an inch away from his lips.

He sighed, and looked into my eyes. "Nope." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Fine." I pouted and put my hand back behind his shoulder.

"It'll be a great surprise, trust me." He grinned.

"Mind if I cut in?" I looked up and Charlie was standing there.

"Of course not." Edward smiled, and left my arms. Charlie put a hand on my waist and another in my hand, as we swayed to the music.

"You look stunning tonight, Bells." Charlie said.

"Thank you, Dad. You look very dashing." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He blushed slightly. "He makes you happy." He noticed.

"Yeah. Yeah he does." I whispered, and looked over to Edward dancing with Esme. They were twirling around the whole dance floor, circling around people.

"I can see it. It's written all over your face."

"What else does my face say?" I asked.

"You love him. You're happy to be here today." He studied my face carefully.

"Correct and correct." I admitted. "Let's see what your face says." I looked at my dad straight in the eye.

"You're happy for me. You can't wait to have grandchildren. And you can't wait to find love again." I noticed. It's amazing what you can find out about a person just through looking in their eyes. My mother had left my dad and I when I was about one. She said she couldn't handle me. I could see in his face that he still loves her

"Those all are very true. I guess I'm not that hard to read." Charlie chuckled.

"Do I get a dance?" Jasper said from behind me. We both turned around and looked at a smiling Jasper standing before us.

"Of course." Charlie said, and let go of me while Jasper grabbed my waist, and my hand. Charlie skipped away, and went to ask Esme for a dance.

"Congrats." He smiled.

"Thanks." I chuckled to my self.

"I love the dress, by the way." He looked at my tight dress.

"Thanks, again." I grinned back at him.

"That was quite the first dance out there."

"Yes it was. Alice knew about it the whole time." I admitted.

"And you failed to tell me?" He faked sadness.

"She figured it out, like she always does. You know how she is." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I do." He stared off into space, looking above my head at the ceiling, with a smile playing on his lips.

"I can't wait until your and Alice's wedding." I smiled at him.

"Me either." He chuckled, as the song ended.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to go dance with Alice a couple more times." He laughed, and left me standing there.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around and Emmett was bowed down with his hand outstretched for me to take.

"Of course." I smiled, and took his outstretched hand. We danced in silence for a while until he said,

"You realize that wedding video is going to be put on YouTube, right?"

Stunned by his outburst I laughed. "Yeah, I do. And I'll be emberassed the whole time."

"Oh, I know you will be." Emmett laughed with me, and his whole body shook. "I could see you blushing the entire dance."

I laughed, because I didn't know how to answer. "So, how are you liking the party?"

"It's pretty good so far, now that I got a dance with the bride." I blushed. "But I can't wait for the cake. I'm sure it's good, because I trust you guys."

"Thanks?" I said as a question, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"I better get back to Rose. Have fun dancing with a ton more guys." He grinned, and left me standing there. I danced with about ten or so more guys, and then went to get a glass of water at the big table that the whole wedding party sat at.

"Bella! I didn't get a chance to talk to you yet! Congratulations!" Alice came up behind me, and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Oh and by the way thanks for getting that on video." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I knew you never would want to forget it." I laughed, as we both took a seat next to each other, and looked out to the dance floor.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" The DJ called through the microphone. "If you could all take your seats for dinner, that would be awesome." Everyone fled the dance floor, and took their seats, at their circle table.

The waiters and waitresses came out with salads for each table. They asked everyone if they would like grilled chicken or steak. I chose grilled chicken and Edward chose steak. I held Edward's hand above the table, and he stroked the back of it. He smiled in my direction, as I blushed and started eating my salad.

We finished dinner, and Alice told us it was time for cake. Edward and I stood up and walked over to the cake that Esme made, that was standing in the middle of the dance floor, after being wheeled there. Esme did a fantastic job with the cake. The details were amazing. I grabbed the knife, while Edward put his hand on top of mine. We placed it above the bottom tear, and cut it down to make a slit. We cut an inch away, and scooped it on a plate. I took a fork full of cake, as did Edward. I placed my fork in front of his mouth, and he did the same with his. I shoved it into his chin, so there was icing and cake all over. He put it in my mouth that swipped the icing on my cheek. I laughed, and grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. We cut another slice, and took them both back to the table. I set my cake down then went over to Esme sitting two spots down from Edward.

"Thank you so much for the cake. It's delicious, and looks fabulous." I gave her a hug, while she was still seated.

"You are very welcome, my dear. It was a pleasure making it for you." I could feel her smile, as she hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled at her, then went back to my seat. The waitresses and waiters were cutting up the cake, and serving it to the people. I had just finished my cake when I saw Alice standing in the middle of the dance floor with a chair. She motioned us over, and I knew what was in store.

We walked over to her, and she pushed me down in the chair. She went over to the DJ and asked for the mic.

"Boys! All men in the room, come over and stand on this side of the dance floor." She said into the mic. All the guys stood up and walked over. Edward knew what she had in mind, and so did I.

I lifted up my dress, revealing my garter. Edward put his arms behind his back, and gently pulled the garter down my leg. I was laughing, as the whole room cheered. He got it off, and stood up. He turned his back toward the guys, and threw it. It landed in Emmett's hands. I busted out laughing.

"Hey, Rose! This is going to be your garter when we get married!" Emmett yelled over to Rose who was chatting quietly with Esme. She looked up with wide eyes, as if Emmett had just proposed. She giggled, and looked back to Esme.

"Okay, ladies! Your turn. Stand on that side of the dance floor." Alice said through the microphone again. I grabbed my flowers, that were laying on the table, and turned my back toward the crowd. I threw the bouqet behind my head, and turned around quickly to see who it hit. It landed right in Rose's hands. She laughed, and walked back to her seat, as did the rest of the crowd.

The rest of the reception went on, and my feet hurt so bad, I didn't want to dance one more time. I slipped out the side door of the tent, and sat on the beach, looking out into the moonlight. I didn't care that my dress was going to get sand on it, I just wanted some quiet. I saw the white moon pouring over the ocean view. The waves crashed onto shore, and did it over and over again in the same pattern. The full moon reminded me of the a song that I sang, when I was little. I couldn't remember it. Something to do with the eyes were made out of meatballs. I hummed the tune to myself.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing out here?" Edward plopped down next to me, and looked out at the ocean.

I smiled at him. "Just thinking, and getting away from dancing."

"It was kind of hard seeing other guys with their hands on you." He chuckled lightly.

"You know your my guy." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"And you know your my girl." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pressed me against him.

"Of course."

"The moon is beautiful tonight." He pointed out.

"It is." I said simply.

"You know one of the best things about the moon is no matter where you are in the world, it will never be bigger then your thumb." He stuck his left thumb up in the air, the one that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders, and closed one eye. I did the same thing, and put my thumb in front of the moon. He was right the moon was smaller then my thumb.

We sat in silence for a while. "I guess we better head in." I suggested, as I stood up and held out a hand for Edward to take. He took my hand, and stood up.

"I love you." He pressed his lips against mine, and moved our lips in sync.

"I love you, too. Let's go dance some more." I laughed and pulled him to the reception hall again.


	28. The end :

**So I've decided to end this story! I'm so sorry it ended so suddenly, so don't hate me! But I had to, because there was really no where to take it! Feel free to check out my other story, and I'll be starting another one! You guys are amazing, and I had the best reviewers ever! You know who you are! Love you guys, and I hope you continue reading my stories! And if you aren't very happy with me, don't leave a bad review, just send me a private message! Thank you so much! (:**

**xx**

**edwardluver23**


End file.
